Red
by RayreeAnne
Summary: The UA Academy for Sorcery taught sorcerers and sorceresses. The underclassmen were in for a special treat because of a gala. A potion there would show the drinker's connection to their soul mate. Katsuki Bakugo didn't believe he'd have a soul mate. Ochako Uraraka was eager to learn who her soul mate was. (Kohei Horikoshi owns My Hero Academia.)
1. Chapter 1

The UA Academy for Sorcery hosted a gala, all thanks to a particular professor. It was a way for the underclassman to gather for something special. Professor Nemuri Kayama had brewed a potion that affected vision for a limited time. After consumption, one would be able to see their connection to their soul mate. That is, though, if they had one.

Katsuki Bakugo thought it was a load of bullshit. The whole thing was stupid. Fucking stupid. What a way to waste a Sunday evening.

The eighteen-year-old was slightly taller than average for somebody his age. He had a slim, muscular build and lightly tanned skin. Nothing could be done about his short, spiky ash blond hair. Choppy bangs fell above his crimson red eyes. Everything he wore was black, even down to the buttons of his dress shirt and jacket. No tie or bowtie was in sight because fuck that. His trousers were pressed, and his dress shoes were polished.

From where he stood against the wall, Katsuki glared at the raised basin made of stone. It contained the potion. He had no intention to drink any since it would be pointless. He already knew he wouldn't have a soul mate.

One of his friends, and fellow sorcerer, stood by him. Eijiro Kirishima was only six months younger than Katsuki, and had a similar height and build. His dyed red hair spiked upward, and two tufts on either side of his forehead looked like little horns. Red eyes had a brightness to them, and a small scar was just above his right one. Whenever he smiled, his pointed teeth were on display. His attire was monochrome gray apart from his black dress shoes. He wore a tie to bring everything together.

"Are we gonna do it, or what?" Eijiro asked, attempting to psych them up.

"Fuck no," Katsuki responded.

"What? Why not?"

"Fuck this soul mate bullshit. I'm here for sorcery."

Eijiro nudged him with an elbow. "Lighten up! You can have some fun too."

Katsuki huffed. "I'm not here for fun. I'm here to be number one."

* * *

Ochako Uraraka happened to be one big bundle of nerves. She had always believed in soul mates and was excited to know who she was meant to be with.

Just over five foot one, she was slender with healthy curves in the right places. The blush on her cheeks stood out against her fair skin tone. Brunette hair was bobbed, but longer strands framed her face. Bangs didn't quite reach her eyebrows. Her eyes were large, round, and a warm shade of brown. The dusty rose tulle of her dress was covered in glitter. Thin straps supported the sweetheart neckline and fabric crisscrossed in the bodice. The skirt was composed of multiple tiers that had flouncy, horsehair lace trim detailing. Black, worn out heels couldn't be seen underneath the dress.

When the gala was announced at the beginning of the week, she planned on wearing a simpler dress she already had in her wardrobe. The five other girls in the classroom decided to go on a shopping trip for the special occasion. They came across the dress that would be absolutely perfect for Ochako. She tried it on to appease them, knowing she couldn't afford it. She might be an up-and-coming sorceress, but she had a humble background. One of her amazing friends, Momo Yaoyorozu, refused to let her leave the store without it. She had told Ochako to thank her later after she found her soul mate.

The six girls already had theories of who could be paired with whom. Many believed Izuku Midoriya was the one for Ochako. They had been friends since the first of the school year. Tonight would be the night for her to confirm the theory.

Ochako spared a glance at Izuku as they walked side by side to the basin.

A few inches taller than her, he had an average build a tad on the muscular side. Dark green hair was a fluffy mess, and parts stuck up at odd angles. Green eyes took in all the sights around him. Freckles dotted his cheeks. His maroon suit paired with a yellow dress shirt, a black bowtie, and black dress shoes.

Okay, now she was more nervous than excited. What if Izuku was the one for her? What if he wasn't? What if her soul mate wasn't in the same room as her? What if they didn't exist?

Izuku grabbed two small cups and approached the basin, going up the two stairs that led to it. Without touching the iridescent potion with his fingers, he filled the cups. He stepped down and handed one to Ochako before gasping. "Wait, Tenya isn't here. We said the three of us would drink together."

"He said he'd be a little late, remember?" she reminded him as she took the cup.

"Oh, yeah." He paused a moment. "Should we try it together then?"

Her heart tightened, and she squeezed the cup with both hands. "You try it first. I'll go next."

Looking down at his cup, he gulped. "Here goes!" He tipped his head back and swallowed all of the potion. He looked down at his chest and turned his body to the right as he followed something only he could see. He stared at a wall. A crestfallen look washed over his face. "O–oh…"

Ochako's breath hitched. He wasn't looking at her.

"The string goes outside the room. I guess they aren't here…" He began to mumble under his breath, mulling things over.

The girls had been wrong. He wasn't her soul mate.

Izuku suddenly perked up. "Hey, I see Tenya! He's not super late after all." He waved an arm above his head and frowned. "He doesn't see me." Green eyes looked at Ochako. "I'll go get him. Wait here."

She didn't say a word when he left. Brown eyes merely stared down into her cup. Well, there was a way to know who her soul mate was. She clamped her eyes shut and finished the potion in one go. It tasted like burnt sugar. She slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes.

A red string stemmed from her heart. It emitted a soft glow that was comforting to see. Her gaze followed it as it twisted and winded away from her. She ended up staring directly at where the string disappeared into, Katsuki Bakugo's chest.

The cup slipped from her hand.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Uraraka looking our way?" Eijiro asked.

In the sorcerer and sorceress society, one only used first names if they were close. It wasn't a surprise he had used her last name.

Katsuki's crimson gaze looked to where Eijiro's head was turned. Sure enough, he spotted Ochako by the basin. Their eyes met, and a spark shot through his heart. He clutched his chest with his right hand.

His eyes widened as he watched Ochako do nearly the same thing at the same time. Both hands were against her chest, right over her heart.

"The fuck?" he muttered to himself. What were the odds of her doing that too?

"The fuck what?" Eijiro asked, looking back at his friend.

As a cover-up, Katsuki itched the area of chest with his still raised hand. He promptly shoved it into his pocket, flexing his fingers. "Nothing, Shitty Hair."

"I bet you could go for a drink," Eijiro hinted.

"Get one yourself!" Without another word, Katsuki stomped away.

A lone corner had his name written all over it. He leaned against the wall, kicking one foot up behind him. He peered down at his chest. What the fuck was up with his heart earlier? Was something wrong with him? Did somebody cast a spell to make him feel that?

A loud exhale escaped his mouth. He was ready for the gala to be over.

Upon hearing the sound of heels approaching him, he raised his head. It was Ochako. She held a cup in each hand. "Are you enjoying yourself, Bakugo?" she asked.

"I was doing just fine a moment ago," he grumbled. "You know, since I was alone."

She stood in front of him. "Galas are for being social."

"Fuck galas."

She puffed her cheeks out, making them rounder. "That's not the attitude to have."

"I'm here, aren't I? Nobody said I had to be happy about it."

"So have some fun and be happy."

Eijiro told him earlier to have some fun. Fuck fun.

She held out a cup for him. "Here you go."

He scrutinized the iridescent liquid inside. "Fuck no."

"It's rude to turn down a drink."

"That's the potion. From the basin. Fuck no."

Her arm slightly lowered. "Don't you want to know who your soul mate is?"

"Who gives a fuck about soul mates?"

"I–I give a fuck about soul mates!" she stammered. "I mean, I care—" She cut herself off by biting her lip.

Needless to say, he was a little shocked. He had never heard her use profanity before. He didn't know she had it in her to cuss. "Whatever, Round Face." He took the cup from her and downed the potion in one go. It tasted sweet yet refreshing.

Lowering the cup from his lips, he immediately noticed the glowing red string protruding from her chest. It was pulled rather taut. His gaze followed it straight to his chest. Absentmindedly, he dropped his cup. Two words slipped from his lips. "The fuck?"

"Can you see it?" she asked in a soft voice.

He raised his head to look her in the eye. A bolt of lightning shot through his heart, and he jerked in place.

She jerked as well. "Did you feel it too?"

"Fuck, I have…a soul mate?" he whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Revamped this work to be better than it was! I'm much happier with it now._


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki's words made his tongue tingle. They rang out in his head.

He had. A fucking. Soul mate.

And apparently, his soul mate was the one and only Ochako Uraraka. A classmate of his. Somebody he didn't actively talk to on a daily basis.

Speaking of Ochako, she raised her empty hand to toy with the red string. Her body part simply phased through it, not interrupting the red. "Oh, wow," she whispered in awe.

His mind reeled. He had to be dreaming, possibly hallucinating. How could this be real? How the ever living fuck could he have one? He wasn't supposed to have one.

Ochako pulled her hand back, having it join her other one in holding the cup.

The movement caught Katsuki's attention. This wasn't right. He hadn't watched her take a drink. Professor Kayama was very clear that the potion would allow vision of the string.

"How can you see the red?" he demanded.

Her head tilted a tad to the side. "The potion?"

He curtly nodded at her hands. "You haven't touched yours, Round Face."

"I drank some earlier." A bashful look came across her face. "I felt weird coming over here with only one cup for you."

Katsuki attempted to wrap his head around the situation. Round Face. His soul mate.

A commotion sounded from the dance floor area. Katsuki and Ochako both looked over, catching glimpses of red and pink hair surrounded by their classmates. "Is that…Mina and Kirishima?" she wondered aloud.

Katsuki directed his attention back to the sorceress before him. He couldn't worry about damn extras when he had his own problem to worry about. Problem? Shit, was that the right word? Situation? Turn of events?

"Oi, did Deku set you up for this?"

Ochako turned back to look at him. She puffed her cheeks out in dismay, making them look rounder. "Izuku isn't like that."

Katsuki clenched his jaw. He knew the two were on good terms, but he still didn't like hearing Izuku's name come out of her mouth. "Tch."

"I'll have you know that I came over here on my own accord."

"Good for you, Cheeks."

Soul mates. The word popped up in his head. It was persistent and aggravating. He didn't want to think about that right now. It was already past his normal self-set bedtime of eight o'clock, anyway.

"What's wrong?" Ochako asked.

His words had more bite to them then intended. "Oi, who said anything was wrong?"

"The look on your face…" Her breath hitched, face turning ashen. Her voice came out in a whisper as she clutched her cup. "Are you disappointed it's me?"

"Who said anything about—" He cut himself off, dragging a hand down his face. He definitely didn't have time to deal with this shit tonight. "Relax, you're stressing self out over nothing."

Her chest expanded as she deeply inhaled through her nose. She exhaled out of her mouth.

"We can talk about this tomorrow sometime. I'm leaving."

His last two words surprised her. "What? Why?"

"It's late, and we have class tomorrow."

Her face scrunched together in confusion. "It's not even nine o'clock."

"Tell me about it," he grunted. "I've wasted too much time here already."

Her bottom lip trembled. "Wasted?"

He had to regard his next words carefully. "No potion's gonna tell me who I'm supposed to like. I'll decide that for myself."

Her voice got caught in her throat. Did he plan to completely disregard her even though he knew they were soul mates? Could one soul mate fight fate to not be with the one they were meant to be with?

"Hey, Ochako!" Izuku greeted from behind her.

Regaining her composure, she turned to look, while Katsuki looked past her to glare.

Izuku approached with somebody in tow.

Tenya Iida was relatively tall and had a wide, muscular frame. His dark blue hair parted on the left side of his head. Rectangular glasses were in front of blue eyes. His eyebrows were thin and long, hooked inward on the ends. His blue tuxedo paired with a white dress shirt, gold tie, a pressed pocket square, and black dress shoes. He carried a full cup in one hand.

Katsuki glanced at the red string connecting him to Ochako. It was proof they were soul mates. Before he could tell the two extras to fuck off, he calmed down the second he remembered only the matching pair could see the connection. Regardless, he didn't have time to deal with the two. Four people would feel like a crowd. "Tch, I'm outta here." He thrust clenched fists into his pockets and stormed off. He left behind an angry wake along with the cup he had dropped and the sorceress in the pink dress.

Izuku and Tenya avoided bumping shoulders with Katsuki. The two stood by Ochako, watching Katsuki get further away.

"Something's wrong with Kacchan," Izuku stated when Katsuki was out of earshot.

"What makes you say that?" Tenya asked.

"I've known him since we were little."

Perhaps Ochako could ask Izuku for help in reading Katsuki better. She knew he kept journals full of notes. Maybe there was one specifically for the ill-tempered blond.

Izuku looked at Ochako. "Are you okay? Did he say anything rude to you? Do anything?"

She attempted to brush it off the best she could. "He's just tired."

Izuku thoughtfully nodded. "It is late for him."

"Why were you over here with Bakugo?" Tenya inquired. "Izuku said he left you at the basin, but you weren't there."

What excuse could she give? "I saw him all alone over here and wanted to say hi."

Izuku and Tenya glanced at each other before looking back at Ochako.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Are you feeling well?" Tenya questioned.

"Of course."

"You came over to say hi to Kacchan?" Izuku asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yes. We're classmates, aren't we?"

And on top of that, bigger than that, soul mates. Ochako bit her lower lip. Could she tell her friends what she had discovered?

Izuku scratched the back of his head. "I guess. I mean, you are, yes. It's just that I don't think I've seen you and Kacchan talk a lot."

Ochako straightened back her shoulders. "I think it's time to reach out more to classmates. Time for a change!"

Tenya nodded. "What a way to think!"

Izuku smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Ochako smiled back. She could do this. She'd make an effort to speak with Katsuki about this tomorrow. This was something that couldn't be brushed under a rug and be forgotten about.

"Izuku told me he already drank some, so"—Tenya held out his cup—"cheers to us, Ochako."

They briefly joined cups and drank from them. Ochako finished all of hers, not that she needed any more. The string protruding from her chest traveled the path that Katsuki had taken. It winded around students and professors.

"Well?" Izuku prompted in excitement.

Tenya was looking up. "Mine goes through the ceiling."

"Mine went through a wall earlier." Izuku looked at Ochako. "What about you?"

"It goes that way"—she nodded in the direction—"and goes through the doors on the other side of the room."

"None of our soul mates are present in this room," Tenya stated as he lowered his head. "The odds of that…"

He had a point. Katsuki wasn't in the room with her anymore.

* * *

Katsuki felt like he could breathe again the moment he entered the hallway. The red string he continued to see was the only reminder that something had transpired in the room behind him.

Alone with his thoughts, he broke down what happened. Ochako knew they were soul mates first. She then got him on the same damn page. Did she tell any extras before she walked over to him? By now, she could have said something to the damn nerd and four eyes. How would people react to the news he was her soul mate? The two of them didn't seem like the ideal couple.

Wait, who the fuck cared? So what if they were soul mates? That didn't dictate a damn thing. He didn't have to have feelings for her, anyway. Maybe not right away. At least. Right?

"Feelings are fucking stupid," he muttered under his breath.

He rounded the corner and noticed a professor approaching him.

Nemuri Kayama was in her early thirties. Tall and curvaceous summed up her body type. Her dark purple hair was layered and long, going past her waist. Bangs would hide her face if they weren't styled. Long lashes framed her sky blue eyes, and a small mole was under her left one. The gown she wore hugged her figure and dropped to the floor. It had long sleeves with beautiful detailing. In all honesty, it looked like a wedding dress.

Surprised to see him, she stopped in place. "Master Bakugo, are you not enjoying the gala?"

"Was already there," he said, walking around her.

"Did you try the potion?"

Coming to a halt, he half-turned to face her. "Who cares?"

She carefully regarded him. "Did you not like what you saw?"

Why did his mouth feel dry? "I wasn't expecting it."

A knowing look came across her face. Her expression softened. "There are times there is no string. Sometimes it means your soul mate no longer exists, but that doesn't mean you can't find someone someday—"

"She was there," he interrupted.

Her lips curved into a smile. "That's wonderful!"

"Tch."

"Why aren't you with her now?"

"I'll decide the one I'll be with, not some damn red string."

Professor Kayama softly smiled. She turned around and walked away, hands clasped behind her back. Just as she rounded the corner, she made eye contact with him. "Try as you might…" she said in a sing-song voice before she disappeared.

Katsuki kicked the floor as he turned and headed for his dormitory. He ignored the red in his peripheral vision. He grumbled to himself.

Try as he might what?

* * *

_A/N: Oh, forgot to mention this last chapter. I have a Twitter account if you wanna follow me for nerdy reasons: RayreeAnne_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ochako was in the dining hall, eating breakfast at a table with all the girls from her classroom. She felt well-rested, considering everything that occurred last night. During the gala, classmates distracted her enough when a few soul mate pairings were confirmed.

Eijiro and Mina had been the most vocal. It wasn't much of a surprise since they were already dating, but it was still wholesome.

Shoto and Momo were more subtle when it came to them. The girls of the classroom knew Momo had a small crush on Shoto. There was no doubt the two would make it work with their dynamic.

Denki had accidentally shocked himself when he saw his red string led to Kyoka. For the first time, Kyoka didn't deny that she might have feelings for Denki. Pink dusted her cheeks when she admitted that.

As those events popped up, Katsuki would pop up in Ochako's head as well as other random moments. She even fell asleep thinking about him. About them.

To her disappointment, she had yet to see a single trace of him today. She missed him in the common room. She didn't catch him in a hallway. She currently didn't see him in this room. Where could he possibly be? He still existed, right?

Ochako pushed back her plate and stood to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mina called from the table.

Ochako didn't look back at her friends. "I'm full."

Head down, she watched her feet as she walked through the dining hall. The stone floor was gray, and tables spread throughout. Torches lined the walls, and chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. It always had a pleasant atmosphere here.

Ochako's thoughts tuned out what was going on around her. Was Katsuki avoiding her at this rate? It would contrast his words from last night. He said they'd talk today. However, it seemed out of character for him. From what she did know about him, he had never gone back on his word.

"Oi, Round Face!" Katsuki said from in front of her.

Ochako's head jerked up, and brown eyes met crimson. She stopped in place.

He was already dressed in the school uniform. His white button-up didn't have the first button done and was missing a tie. The gray jacket had gold buttons. Green pants were on the baggy side, draping over his dark shoes a touch.

"You were gonna bump into me if you kept shit that up," he said.

"Bakugo." Saying his name was even more confirmation that he was before her.

"What?"

"You're here."

"Where else would I fucking be?"

"I haven't seen you all morning. It's like you went missing."

He smirked. "Worried about me, Cheeks?" he teased.

"No," she denied all too quickly.

"I have shit to do in the morning. I've been awake for hours."

She blinked. It wasn't that long ago she woke up herself. "What?"

"How else am I supposed to be the best if I don't get a jump start on my day?"

He had a point she supposed, but there was another thing she wanted to discuss. "About last night, I—"

"Not here." His voice had dropped low.

"Where then?" she whispered.

He jerked his head and turned around, leading the way out of the dining hall. Neither looked back to see if anyone was watching them. Who cared?

Ochako caught up to walk along Katsuki's right side. She didn't say a word as she watched him scan the hallway.

"Just keep your voice down," he instructed.

"All right."

His shoulders sagged. "Kayama knows I know my soul mate, but she doesn't know who."

She hadn't expected him to say that. "Why does Professor Kayama know?"

"She stopped me when I was heading for bed."

"Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

"Nosy wench doesn't need to fucking know," he grumbled before glancing at her. "I haven't told anybody else if you can count that as telling."

"I haven't said anything to anyone."

He curtly nodded. "Good. Keep it that way."

Her stomach twisted into a knot. "Why keep it a secret?"

"What's it matter if those damn extras know?"

Was he ashamed of them? Everyone else had been open when they saw their red strings. "Did you know six of our classmates are soul mate pairs?"

"Yeah, I heard about it from Shitty Hair."

"They told everyone. They didn't keep it a secret."

He didn't get why she was so persistent. Nobody else needed to be involved in the matter. "Are you looking for fucking approval or something? This doesn't concern anybody else except us."

"I still think we could—"

Katsuki came to a sudden stop, and so did Ochako. "Fuck it. Do what you want, Round Face. Go on and blab to everybody. Don't expect me to do a damn thing about it."

She didn't appreciate his cold words but didn't show they bothered her. "Well, maybe I will."

"Fine," he seethed.

Her cheeks puffed out. "Fine."

Huffing, he pivoted in place and stuffed his hands into pockets. "Tch, whatever, Round Face." He walked away.

She didn't look away from his broad back, and she watched him round the corner. He didn't steal a peek at her as he did. Huffing, she folded her arms under her chest. "Rude."

"Oi, move it, extras!" he bellowed from out of view.

Two girls Ochako didn't know skittered around the corner. They were a giggling, blushing mess.

"He's so hot," the redhead gushed. "He's the entire package from his face to his muscles."

The blonde fanned herself. "His bad boy type is my type."

"Unlike the typical bad boy, he's like top of his class."

"Another perk." She let out a dreamy sigh. "Another thing to like about him."

Jealousy was an ugly shade of green that didn't suit Ochako. She refused to wear the color. Katsuki might be her soul mate, but she still saw him as a classmate.

The redhead noticed Ochako and gasped. "Aren't you in Bakugo's class?"

The attention caught her off guard. "Y–yes, I am."

The two girls rushed up to her. "What's he like in the classroom?" the blonde asked.

For the most part, he was quiet enough, but he did get attention when he spoke. Most of the time, Izuku would get on his nerves. He always aimed to be on top, to be the absolute best at everything.

Ochako finally responded. "He's…just Bakugo."

The blonde made a face. "That really doesn't answer the question."

"I'm not sure what else I can say. Bakugo is Bakugo."

Soul mate. He was her soul mate.

The redhead nudged her friend. "Maybe we can talk to another girl in the class about him."

The blonde's face lit up. "Oo, good idea!"

Before Ochako could tell them it wasn't a good idea, they were off. She was left standing alone in the hallway.

Wait, did she care what they thought about Katsuki? So what if he was good looking? Looks couldn't even compare to personality traits. He was rude in speaking his mind with no filter. He was incredibly curt. He disregarded others at the drop of a hat. He did have a bad boy type personality that girls seemed to like.

Ochako harrumphed. She was too good for him, anyway!

* * *

Homeroom was about to start, and Katsuki's guard was up. He had yet to be bombarded with questions about Ochako being his soul mate. He thought she would have gone to her friends to gossip after they parted ways.

When Ochako entered the classroom with some girls, Katsuki stole a glance. He looked away before she could catch him. He missed her peek at him.

"Everyone, to their seats!" Tenya said from the front of the classroom. "Homeroom is about to begin!"

"You need to sit down too," Eijiro laughed.

Tenya gasped and rushed for his desk.

Mere seconds before the bell chimed to signal the start of homeroom, Professor Shota Aizawa entered the room. In his early thirties, he was a tall, slender, pale-skinned man. Messy black hair fell to his shoulders, bangs covering a good bit of his face. His incredibly dark eyes seemed rather dull. Unkempt facial hair matched his demeanor. He wore all-black from head to toe, pants tucked into his boots. A dark gray scarf wound around his neck.

He stood before the podium. "I hope you all enjoyed the gala last night," he said in a monotone voice. "Before we begin with our normal schedule, Professor Kayama wants to say a few words."

As he stepped away from the podium, Professor Kayama entered the classroom. Today she wore a fitted white blouse and a black necklace with rubies dangled from around her neck. Fitted black pants tucked inside tall black boots. She seemed chipper than usual.

Katsuki despised it. He slouched in his seat.

Professor Kayama stood at the podium and looked over the students. "Well, well," she crooned. "Three sets of soul mates in this very classroom! What a record!"

Katsuki thought her gaze rested on him longer than anybody else when her eyes swept the room as she spoke. At least he hadn't been called out. He knew that she wasn't counting him and Ochako as a set. There's no way she could know who his soul mate was unless Ochako said something.

From her seat in the back row, Ochako gulped. Professor Kayama couldn't know about her, right? Katsuki never told her, and Ochako had yet to tell anyone.

"I just wanted to remind you while it's all good to spend time with your soul mate," Professor Kayama said, "you do need to focus on tasks at hand, such as classes and homework. No slacking!"

Certain members of the class answered back in affirmation.

"So find the right balance and grow together!" She blew kisses to the students as she left the room. She deliberately winked at Katsuki before leaving.

He flexed his jaw in vexation.

"Master Bakugo," Professor Aizawa said when he returned to the podium.

Katsuki looked at him without saying a word.

"As the grand winner from the last sparring tournament"—some students groaned, knowing where this was going—"To be clear, we aren't having another sparring tournament. These are only matches, and you'll stick with your partner."

The classroom quieted.

Professor Aizawa redirected his attention to Katsuki. "As I was saying, Master Bakugo, who do you chose as your partner?"

Katsuki stood up, hands in pockets. He uttered two words. "Ochako Uraraka."

The sorceress herself wasn't the only one who was shocked. He usually picked his good friend, Eijiro. Sometimes Izuku. More shocking than one of Denki's spells, her name had been said. Finally, her frazzled state of being caught up with her. "Eh? _Eh_?"

Katsuki didn't look back at her before sitting down. He continued to face the front.

Eijiro frowned. "Aww, I was hoping we could go at it, dude."

"Another time," Katsuki grunted.

Ochako gulped. She didn't want to face Katsuki. Why did he pick her? Is it because she sassed him earlier? Well, she only sassed him a little bit.

One by one, Professor Aizawa went through his students until everybody had a partner.

Ochako could only dread facing Katsuki.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure some of y'all can guess where the next chapter is gonna go!_


	4. Chapter 4

The students had since changed into their gym tracksuits. They were blue with white and red detailing. Led by Professor Aizawa, Class 1-A arrived at the outdoor arena. Ten white rings on the ground acted as their own mini arenas.

"Find your partner and go to a ring," Professor Aizawa instructed. "I'll be going around and checking on progress. As a reminder, these are sparring matches"—he eyed particular students, one being Katsuki—"_not_ death matches!"

Katsuki claimed a ring and watched Ochako approach. He was calm on the outside but pumped up on the inside. If she was his soul mate, fine. He wanted to see how they fit together sparring. That mattered to him. He already knew what her magic was like, though. She needed to make physical contact. He was eager to get a firsthand experience with it. It would be refreshing compared to the other classmates he typically sparred.

"We start the second you enter, Round Face," he told her.

She stood just outside the white circle. "Why'd you pick me?" she asked.

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Don't go easy on me."

"When have I ever gone easy on anybody?" He grinned like a madman. "Show me what you got, Round Face!"

That only spurred Ochako. He wanted a fight, fine. She'd give him a fight he wouldn't forget. She charged into the ring, heading right for him. Basic spells wouldn't cut it against Katsuki. She had a plan she needed to execute.

When she was close enough, he led with a right hook just like she knew he would. Unfortunately for her, her reaction time wasn't fast enough. An explosion fired from his right palm, and she took the hit. A smokescreen cloud of dust kicked up. Crimson eyes on alert, Katsuki spotted a shape move amongst it. He stepped forward to reach Ochako but discovered it was her jacket. She had applied her magic to make it float! He grinned.

Ochako emerged from the dust behind Katsuki. He blocked her with an explosion spell and sent her backward. She hit the ground rolling, but got back on her feet. She charged again, determination burning in her eyes. He liked that look.

"Too slow!" he shouted, winding up his left arm. It was a bigger explosion than last time.

"Not done yet!" she shouted. There was still some more to go before she could pull off her plan. He wouldn't know what hit him!

She was relentless, and he was merciless. The pattern was brutal.

By now, the entire class watched. Nobody could look away. It was unsightly.

"Stop toying with her!" Tenya shouted.

"He knows her strength," Professor Aizawa said to those who cared to listen, having not looked away from the two. "His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent."

Ochako grinned. "Almost ready. Thanks, Bakugo. Thanks for not dropping your guard."

She had her own set of weapons, thanks to Katsuki. With the constant attacks and smokescreens, she had amassed a collection. Debris curtsey of his attacks now floated above him. Not only did he now notice, but so had others in the class.

"It's a meteor storm!" Izuku shouted in awe.

With one word on Ochako's part, it headed right for Katsuki. She had him now!

Instinct guided Katsuki. He raised his left hand and braced it with his right. Channeling his magic, he focused and released a massive explosion. He remained grounded in place, but Ochako was blown back by the force.

In one attack, he had destroyed what she had gathered.

"I knew you had some kind of plan…" Katsuki said.

From the ground, Ochako looked above him as leftover, harmless debris fell from the sky. "In one attack…" she uttered.

"Close one," he muttered, flexing his left hand.

She trembled on her hands and knees. She mentally told herself to stand up. No matter how battered she was, she wasn't done yet.

Katsuki put his game face on. "Right. Time to get serious, Uraraka."

She stood but lost her footing. Time slowed down. She fell and collapsed to the ground.

Everyone stilled. An uncomfortable silence fell over the entire arena.

Katsuki didn't want to believe it. She was down for the count, and he knew she wasn't faking it.

Before Professor Aizawa could make the first move, Katsuki approached Ochako. He grabbed her tattered jacket along the way and tossed it onto his right shoulder. Stooping down, he gently picked up Ochako and left the ring behind him.

"Kacchan, where are you going with her?" Izuku practically demanded.

"The infirmary," he grunted, not bothering to look the nerd's way.

"Bakugo, see me when you're done," Professor Aizawa called after him.

"Tch."

* * *

Ochako finally came to, discovering she was on a cot in the medical wing. All was peaceful.

"How was your nap?" Katsuki asked from where he sat on a chair beside the cot. He hadn't changed out of his gym clothes.

Brown eyes met crimson. "Bakugo? What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he huffed.

"Are you hurt too?"

"If you think I'm hurt, you need your vision checked."

She slowly sat up, gauging how her body was.

"How do you feel?" Katsuki asked.

"Sore." She looked him over. "You on the other hand…You're just too strong. I couldn't even put a scratch on you!"

"You had a meteor shower rain down on me," he matter-of-factly pointed out.

"Yeah, but you blasted it all away." She grinned. "Guess I just gotta try harder next time!"

He shot her a reserved smirk. "I'll look forward to our next spar, Cheeks."

Her heart squeezed. She hadn't seen this expression before. It was different than his signature smirk.

Katsuki stood, shoving hands in his pockets. "I'll tell go tell—"

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened. Katsuki and Ochako looked to see it was Professor Aizawa. Surprise sparked in the professor's eyes as he looked at Katsuki. "You're still here." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged, attempting to brush it off. "She just woke up. I was on my way to tell Miss Shuzenji."

Professor Aizawa took note of the bandage on Ochako's cheek. "Although I appreciate the enthusiasm you both displayed, next time"—his eyes flickered over to Katsuki—"keep the destruction toned down."

Next time. He had acknowledged them.

With that, Professor Aizawa promptly turned around to leave. "Don't forget to return to class."

Ochako and Katsuki watched the door shut behind him. His name bubbled out of her. "Bakugo?"

He half-turned to completely face her, not saying anything.

"Why'd you pick me?"

"Why not?"

Her face scrunched together. "What kind of answer is that?"

"My kinda answer."

She puffed her cheeks out in dismay. They were so round.

"Anyway, I'll go tell Miss Shuzenji you're awake. She'll probably clear you." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Bakugo," Ochako said.

His movement briefly paused. He continued to head for the door and stole a peek over his shoulder. "Welcome," he grunted before he faced forward. Without another word, he left the infirmary.

Even after he was gone, Ochako didn't look away from the door. She had much to learn about her soul mate. This felt like a step forward for their relationship—Wait. Relationship! Why did that word come to mind? It wasn't like they were officially together or anything! They both were still adjusting to the reality that they were soul mates.

Keeping her pinkies extended, as not to accidentally channel her magic, she lightly slapped her pink cheeks. "Get it together, Ochako," she told herself.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the dining hall was filled with students. Katsuki was at a table of the four guys from the self-proclaimed Bakusquad he was hopelessly stuck with. Eijiro was also a part of it.

Denki Kaminari was five foot six and had a slim build. Golden blond hair had a streak of black in the shape of a lightning bolt on the left side of his head. He had a bright shade of golden eyes.

Hanta Sero was the tallest of the boys in the Bakusquad. Black hair reached his chin, and bangs fell above his eyebrows. His eyes were dark. Unbeknownst to him, he was the only guy at the table who wasn't able to confirm who his soul mate was.

The three wouldn't stop bothering Katsuki. They hadn't shut up about his sparring match, and it was starting to piss him off. What happened in that ring was between him and Ochako.

"You could have seriously hurt Uraraka," Hanta said.

Katsuki didn't bother to waste his breath. These extras wouldn't get it. He kept his eyes on his plate of food.

"She held out longer than I thought," Eijiro admitted. "Don't get me wrong, though; I was scared for her. But wow, talk about manly!"

"I don't think _manly_ is a good word to describe it," Hanta said.

"Did you not see the same spar I did? Uraraka was manly! She handed spell after spell!"

"No, really, nice job blowing up that frail little girl," Denki said.

Katsuki tilted his chin up and narrowed his gaze at Denki. "Nothing frail about her," he said without hesitation.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to show what happened at the sports festival with a twist!_


	5. Chapter 5

Classes just ended for the day. Bag over his shoulder, Katsuki stood up at his desk and discreetly looked back at Ochako. She made eye contact with him. He subtly jerked his head and headed for the door to leave.

Sure enough, she trailed behind him with the girls. A certain distance was kept between them, though. Ochako was physically present with her friends, but her mind was elsewhere. Were they going to talk? Did he even want to talk? Maybe she misinterpreted his nod.

Katsuki veered right down an intersecting hallway and stole a peek at Ochako as he did. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she follow after him or stay with her friends?

She received her answer as she and the girls passed the hallway. Katsuki, back against a wall, reached out with his left hand and grabbed her right bicep. She didn't utter a peep as he pulled her over to him. He lowered his grip to now hold her wrist and gently pulled her along.

"That wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted you to follow me," he told her.

"How was I supposed to know?" she countered.

"Get in touch with our soul mate telepathy or something."

She gaped. "Was that a joke?"

He shrugged.

"Why didn't you just ask me to walk with you in the classroom?" she found herself asking.

"And have those extras stare? Pass."

"Would that bother you?"

"Fuck no," he snorted but thought about her. He was trying to be considerate. Her friends might hound her with questions if she was seen with the likes of him in a casual setting.

"So why'd you kidnap me?"

He playfully rolled his eyes. "I didn't kidnap you. Just needed to get you away from your friends."

"Why?"

"Go and change. Meet me in the fountain courtyard."

"What for?"

"We're ditching the extras here."

* * *

This courtyard was popular during warmer times. Now that it was fall, it seemed to be abandon. Stone fountains lined the main pathway. They all had three tiers that spilled into a large basin at the bottom. They only shut off during the winter.

Katsuki was alone. Rather than being out and open in the middle, he was tucked away on the side. He leaned against the wall with arms crossed. Even though he got cold easily, he didn't think to grab a scarf.

Ten or so minutes after he arrived, Ochako showed up. Her clothes contrasted with the dark colors he wore.

He continued to wrap his head around the idea that they were soul mates. How was it possible for him to have one? He had been told he wasn't meant ever to have a soul mate. Why did that good-for-nothing geezer lie to him when he was ten?

"Were you waiting long?" Ochako asked as she approached.

"I just got here," he told her.

Her brown eyes glanced around. "So why meet here?"

"We're going into town."

"Wait, really?"

Did he have to spell everything out for her? "Yeah, really. C'mon."

Thanks to magic, teleportation made traveling a breeze. The two were in town before they knew it, mindlessly walking around. Other people walked about the shops, and the delicious scent of food filled the air.

"What are we going to do?" Ochako asked.

Katsuki shrugged. "Walk around or whatever. We won't have any damn extras breathing down our necks here."

"Do our classmates bother you that much?"

"They're a giant pain in my ass," he huffed.

She giggled at his response. "Oh, I'm sure they are." She sobered up after a moment. "Can I ask you something, Bakugo?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you so surprised I was your soul mate?"

It wasn't specifically her, per se. "I was told I'd never have a soul mate," he bluntly said.

Brown eyes grew wide with surprise. "What? Why?"

He merely shrugged to brush it off. "You're told things as a kid."

"I wasn't told that."

"Lucky you."

"Do you remember who told you?"

"Some geezer in this town's street. Was babbling about whatever when he looked right at me. He said what he said, and I didn't care about soul mates since I was ten. On the other hand, the old hag just about kicked his ass."

Her brow knitted together in confusion. "Old hag…?"

He made a face like he ate something sour. "My mom."

She gasped. "You can't call her that! She's your mom!"

"Tch, she calls me a brat. I can call her whatever I want."

He clearly had a different relationship with his mother than she did with hers. A thought crossed her mind. What was the rest of his family like? How much of them did he take after?

Katsuki caught her staring. "What?"

Her head swiveled to look directly in front of her. "N–nothing."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Walking turned into browsing. Browsing led to a small item. It made Ochako protest.

"Too late, Cheeks," Katsuki said as he headed for the register.

"But, Bakugo, I said—"

"I can't hear you, you're too far away," he casually interrupted.

She puffed out her cheeks in dismay. "I'll get you back!" She supposed she didn't have much say since she had left her wallet behind. If she had been aware of the plan before leaving UA, she would have brought it along.

He dismissed the thought with the wave of his left hand. In his other hand, he carried a charming little bracelet. The gold chain had round pink stones. When she originally picked it up, the look on her face didn't get past him. Much to his surprise, she had put it back and was about to move on before he grabbed it. It was a small purchase, anyway. It wasn't a big deal.

Small bag in hand, Katsuki walked back over to Ochako. "Where to next?"

* * *

By now, Ochako was ready for bed. There was a skip in her step. She practically walked about in graceful moves around her dormitory as she prepared for sleep. Twirling, she held out her left hand. She looked at her bracelet and smiled. Humming to herself, she continued what she was in the middle of by laying out her uniform for tomorrow.

Light off, she got into bed and slipped on the mittens she used for sleeping. Sometimes her magic activated in her sleep, and it never was fun waking up against the ceiling. She nestled under her covers and looked up at the ceiling. She focused on the memories she made with Katsuki. She enjoyed their outing and believed he did as well. They had browsed a few more stores before they stopped for a snack.

Whatever was happening between them, it felt natural. It felt…dare she say…romantic?

The moment her eyelids fluttered shut, they flew open. Had she been on a date with Katsuki Bakugo?

* * *

_A/N: Time to the Kacchako ball rolling!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ochako was a bundle of nerves. It had been nearly impossible for her to properly tie her tie earlier with shaky hands. How could she possibly face Katsuki after yesterday? He took her out and got her a small gift. It had wholly been a date, and she had been oblivious to the entire thing!

However, despite all that, the bracelet still adorned her left wrist. It didn't feel like a heavy weight dragging her down. It made her happy. It gave her reassurance.

Was it possible she and Katsuki were going at their own pace their own way to work things out?

When she rounded the corner on her way to homeroom, she instantly spotted Katsuki amongst the other students. She had seen him enough from the back of the classroom to recognize him. "Bakugo," she called out without thinking.

He stopped, looking over his right shoulder. He didn't bother to say a word.

Ochako caught up, standing in front of him with some space between them. Okay, she could do this. "Good morning."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked without hesitation.

She kept her voice from being high and squeaky. "Who said anything about being nervous?"

"Your body language," he deadpanned.

It clearly was pointless to lie to him. "It's about yesterday!" she blurted.

Crimson eyes glanced around, seeing who was paying attention to them. They had onlookers. "We already talked about yesterday's spar," he said in a loud enough voice for others to overhear.

Ochako blanked out for a second. "What?"

"I knew you'd put up a good fight, that's why I picked you," Katsuki continued without missing a beat.

Things clicked in place for her. She knew what he was doing. "You can count on me. You know, if you need a sparring partner."

He smirked. "Good." With that, he walked away.

She bit her tongue. She wanted to continue talking, but now wasn't the time. She'd have to wait until after class.

* * *

How Ochako was able to pass Katsuki a note in between classes flawlessly was beyond her. She asked him to meet her once lunch started.

Katsuki found a secluded hallway for them. Nobody should bother them given the time of day.

"You wanted to talk?" he prompted.

She eagerly nodded. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

It didn't get past Katsuki that she still wore the bracelet this morning. He wondered if anybody had asked her about it.

"No problem," he said, not wanting to make it a big deal.

"I had a lot of fun. And I really like my bracelet."

A small grin curved his lips. "Good."

Her body moving on its own accord, Ochako closed the gap between them and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his right cheek.

Why did his heart have such a big reaction to a simple act? She hadn't even kissed him on the lips. He spoke without thinking. "You missed."

Her face turned red. "Wh–what?" she squeaked.

His ears burned. Why the fuck did his brain and mouth decide that was the time to work in tandem? Did he have a chance of playing it off?

Before Katsuki could react, Ochako was already in motion. Back on her tiptoes, she gripped his shirt with both hands, pinkies out. She brought herself up to press their lips together and clamped her eyes shut at the last second. She missed how wide his eyes opened upon contact. He remained still as a statue, absorbing the moment that was over too quickly. Releasing his shirt, she broke all contact and stood flat on her feet. All she could do was stare at him, her chin raised due to their height difference.

"No way you're outdoing me, Cheeks," he growled. His hands gently cupped her face, and he sank his lips into hers.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, butterflies zooming around her stomach. She felt incredibly lightheaded. All she could do was follow his lead when he angled his head and deepened the kiss. He had such a rough, fierce nature about him, but yet he handled her with such care and gentleness.

When he finally pulled his head back, they didn't break eye contact. His right thumb brushed against her skin. "Now _that's_ how you do it," he said in a tender tone.

"Do it again," she said without hesitation.

He grinned. "Bold of you to say, Cheeks."

She wet her lips. "Please?"

As much as he wanted to appease her, he couldn't. "We're in public," he reminded her, slowly dropping his arms down to his sides.

She had the nerve to pout. "Why not now?"

He fought back the urge to wipe the look off her face himself. "Because I don't need you all riled up during class burning holes in the back of my head."

She puffed her cheeks out in dismay. "It's not my fault you're up front, _Bakugo_."

"Then get on my level, _Uraraka_. Change your name or something."

Her brain blew a fuse. "Are you offering yours?"

For once, Katsuki had been caught off guard. His mind went blank as her words echoed around his head. He hadn't meant it as an offer, per se. However, he refused to be bested by her. "Ochako Bakugo, not bad," he said to roll with the subject, chest rumbling.

She shivered, goosebumps rising along her skin. She had never thought about that name for herself.

He smirked. "You can think about that during class."

She had zero chance of being focused during the remaining classes for today.

"And maybe later," he compromised without warning.

"Later?" she asked, perking up.

"Maybe," he repeated.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Maybe."

Was it like a promise between the two of them? Maybe.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, some fluff~_


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, after school, Katsuki and Ochako were together. They stood in front of his family's house. She found it to be impressive. It was much nicer compared to her family's home.

"No need to be nervous," he assured her.

She merely nodded her head along. She didn't need to be nervous with her soul mate around.

Katsuki opened the door and stepped inside first. "Oi!" he called out.

A pleasant aroma drifted through the house. Dinner was being cooked.

As he and Ochako took off their shoes, a woman holding a wooden spoon stepped into view from the front hallway. Mitsuki Bakugo was in her late thirties but could fool anybody with her looks. Fair skin was wrinkle-free, and ash blonde hair had volume to it. Her crimson eyes had a calm before the storm vibe brewing in them. With her genetics, she couldn't deny she was related to Katsuki.

A scoffing noise slipped past her lips. "You finally come home for a visit, and you have someone with you? Tch, as if you could fool me with that illusion spell!" She threw the spoon.

Before it could hit Ochako directly in the face, Katsuki reached out and caught it. He promptly burnt the spoon to a crisp and lowered his arm. "She's not an illusion," he growled.

Mitsuki arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Who is she, then?"

"Ochako Uraraka."

As if taking that as her cue, Ochako smiled at Mitsuki. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, meet the hag that birthed me," Katsuki grunted.

"Meet my ungrateful spawn," Mitsuki said with a sweet smile.

A man came down the front stairs. Masaru Bakugo was in his early forties, and he had an average height and build. Brown hair was spiky, and a short mustache lined his upper lip. Rectangular glasses were in front of brown eyes.

"What a surprise!" he commented.

"And that's my old man," Katsuki told Ochako.

Ochako hoped a calm evening was ahead of her.

* * *

The four sat around the dinner table. Ochako's dish wasn't as spicy compared to the others.

"It's nice you could bring a friend to visit with you," Masaru commented.

Ochako was more than that, though.

"Are you two dating?" Mitsuki asked without batting an eye.

"We're soul mates," Katsuki said, not skipping a beat.

Mitsuki and Masaru froze.

"My brat has a soul mate?" Mitsuki asked in disbelief.

"Looks like that geezer lied," Katsuki huffed.

"We learned about it at UA's gala," Ochako began to explain. "There was a potion that allowed the drinker vision to see—"

"—the red string," Mitsuki and Masaru said together with Ochako.

"Does everybody know about the damn thing?" Katsuki asked.

The married couple looked at each other and then at their son. "There's something we haven't told you about us," Masaru said.

"Don't tell me," Katsuki groaned.

On the other hand, Ochako grinned with excitement. "Are you two soul mates?"

Masaru's lips curved into a smile. "We found out during our time at UA as well. We were already dating, though." He gasped. "Wait, you're soul mates, but not dating?"

It was something unspoken between them, really. Neither had made the first move in saying they were dating. The words "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" had yet to be used by them.

"We're going at our own pace," Ochako assured them.

"You deserve better than this brat," Mitsuki chortled.

Katsuki made a face. "Oi!"

Ochako attempted to hide her giggle behind a hand.

His eyes shot daggers at her. "I heard that, Cheeks."

"You should probably ask her out soon," Masaru stage whispered to his son.

"Shut up," Katsuki grimaced.

Ochako brushed a foot against Katsuki's closest foot. They had gotten good about being discreet.

"Don't ignore your father's advice, you brat," Mitsuki scolded.

"Whatever, hag," Katsuki scoffed.

One of her eyes twitched. "What was that?"

Masaru knew he needed to defuse the situation quickly. "The food's wonderful, dear!"

"It really is," Ochako agreed.

Easily as flipping a switch, Mitsuki smiled at the brunette. "Help yourself to more!"

* * *

After dinner, Katsuki and Ochako left before they could be bombarded with more questions.

"I like your family," she said as they walked along.

He merely grunted in acknowledgment.

"I'm excited for you to meet mine."

He whipped his head to look at her, nearly giving himself whiplash. "Ha?"

"I met yours. It makes sense that you meet mine."

"I brought you to the house because the old hag woulda kill me if I didn't do it any sooner."

She pouted. "But I want you to meet mine…"

His resilience began to crumble. He sighed in defeat and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Just not today."

She grinned from ear to ear, squeezing his hand. "I'll call them soon and see when a good day is."

Katsuki yawned. "I need to recharge after being around the hag."

"If you go to bed when we get back to UA, you're going to throw off your sleep schedule."

"Relax, Cheeks. It's just gonna be a nap."

"Should I wake you up to make sure you don't oversleep?" she teased.

"It'd be better if my girlfriend napped with me."

"G–girlfriend?" she squeaked, caught off guard.

Crimson eyes looked into a pair of brown eyes. "Yeah, know anybody who fits that?"

Ochako couldn't control herself. She threw her arms around Katsuki's neck and tightly hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he softly chuckled, hugging her back.

* * *

_A/N: Finally got them officially together, woo!_


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning, Professor Kayama decided to crash Professor Aizawa's homeroom.

Katsuki tuned out her voice. He debated where to take Ochako on a date later. Yesterday marked a week since they learned they were soul mates, but they weren't able to do anything. All of the girls in the class had a hangout day, and Ochako couldn't escape.

"I'd like all soul mate couples to stand," Professor Kayama said.

Seven students stood.

Still in her seat, Ochako stared at Katsuki's back. She was frozen in place. Was she meant to stand as well? They hadn't talked about making their status public yet.

"Master Bakugo, why are you standing?" Professor Kayama asked.

His head jerked up. "Ha?"

She resisted the urge to smile. "I asked for soul mate couples, and you're standing."

His damn body had been on autopilot. His brain hadn't fully registered what had been said but had stood on its own. He didn't dare look back at Ochako to give himself away. How could he possibly play this off?

He immediately looked at Professor Aizawa. "I need to take a leak."

Professor Aizawa motioned to the door. "Next time, just leave."

Katsuki stuffed his hands in pockets and left. He stole a glance at Ochako. She was still seated. Good. If she stood as well, their cover would have been blown.

Ochako sent a small smile his way.

He smiled on the inside, refusing to let anybody see. As he returned his gaze forward, he walked into the doorframe. Like it never happened, he readjusted, opened the door, and left. Once he was alone in the hallway, his flustered side was made known by his red ears. _Stupid Cheeks. Why'd she hafta cute and distracting?_ He would have been fine if she didn't smile. And it wasn't just a general smile—it was a smile meant for him.

* * *

Katsuki and Ochako had a secret rendezvous in the UA's library during their lunch. They were on the second level, tucked away in a corner. They had the table to themselves but sat next to each other.

"How's your face?" Ochako giggled.

His brow knitted together in confusion. "What about my face?"

She laughed. "Do you not remember walking into the door earlier?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Cheeks."

"I'm serious. I want to know how you are."

"I'm fine. Not like the damn door got the best of me."

"Suuure."

Katsuki easily subdued her with a mini tickle attack. When her laughter grew too loud, he stopped. "Gotta keep quiet," he scolded, a smile along his lips.

"I feel like we're sneaking around," she said after catching her breath.

"Those damn extras don't hafta know about us," he said.

"Do you like keeping us a secret?"

He didn't comment.

She smirked. "Do you like having me all to yourself?"

"Listen here, Cheeks. You're mine. I'm yours. That's all that fucking matters."

Her heart melted. It was one of the sweetest things he had said. "Aww, Bakugo!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Meanwhile, his arms found their way around her waist. He closed his eyes to soak in the moment.

If somebody a week ago had asked Katsuki where he saw himself eight days later, he never would have said this. Having this blossoming relationship with Ochako never would have crossed his mind.

When they finished hugging, she leaned against his shoulder. She sighed in contentment.

Katsuki glanced down at her right hand on his left thigh. He didn't think twice about slipping his left hand under hers and lacing their fingers together. He gave a little squeeze.

Ochako immediately looked down at their conjoined hands. Smiling, she squeezed back to return the gesture.

He squeezed again, adding slightly more pressure than before.

She laughed. "This isn't a contest."

He grunted, a smirk along his lips.

The night of the gala crossed her mind. "Can you believe we're like this because of a potion?" she asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said in a low voice.

Confused, Ochako lifted her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Soul mates are drawn together, right? We have different backgrounds, but outta all the schools, we're both at UA, aren't we? Something would have led up to us sooner or later. The potion was a catalyst, and just made it happen sooner."

Her lips parted, but nothing came out. She was utterly speechless.

"I already told you, a potion can't tell me who to like. I decided that for myself."

One word caught her attention. "Decided?" she echoed.

"Yeah, decided."

"Who?" she whispered.

He smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Who do you think, Cheeks?"

His warm breath sent chills racing down her spine. "B–Bakugo, I—"

"Ochako, call me Katsuki," he breathed.

Not only had her heart melted, but so had her brain. She hadn't heard him call her just by her first name before. Ever. And now he wanted her to use his first name.

Katsuki pulled back his head to look at her face. It was bright red. Her eyes were a little glassed over. He was about to repeat her name but was thwarted.

Ochako used both hands to grab the side of his face and pressed her lips against his. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his flew open. It took seconds for his stiff posture to soften, eyes closing as well. His arms went back to being around her waist. He angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Then, over too soon, Ochako lowered her arms and pulled her head back. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You can't give me a taste and expect me not to want more," he growled under his breath. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. His lips sought out hers.

She giggled against his mouth. "Someone might see."

"Fuck 'em."

"Baku—"

"Katsuki," he corrected, pulling his head back to make eye contact. "I told you, call me Katsuki."

His expression might as well have melted her body. She felt like a gooey puddle. "I like you, Katsuki."

Surprise took over his face before a genuine smile spread across his lips. "I like you too, Ochako."

"Say it again."

"So demanding," he chuckled.

"Please?"

"I like you, Ochako."

She'd never grow tired of him saying her name. Likewise, there was something she'd never tire of saying. "I like you too, Katsuki."

* * *

_A/N: Fluff :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Katsuki headed for his dormitory the second classes were over for the day. He'd swap his uniform for casual wear and ditch UA with his girlfriend. Knowing your soul mate was your soul mate for a week didn't seem like much, but he knew it mattered to Ochako. He'd make things special for her.

"Master Bakugo, just who I wanted to see!" Professor Kayama called out.

He stopped in place and half-turned. "Huh?"

"I'd like to see you in my classroom."

"I'm busy."

Her sweet smile set him on edge. "Don't make me say it again."

His shoulders sagged. "Tch, make it quick."

Along the way, he ignored the students openly staring at him and Professor Kayama. He didn't have time for this stupid bullshit.

They reached her empty classroom, and Professor Kayama closed the door behind them.

"I have somewhere to be, so make it quick," he grunted, his body turning with her as she approached her desk.

She got right to the point. "Does your soul mate know who you are?"

He merely stared at her.

"It's just us, and the room is warded against eavesdropping. You can speak freely." She pulled out her chair and sat down. "So, I ask again, does your soul mate know who you are?"

"Yeah."

Sky blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Why would I lie?" he scoffed. "Yeah, she knows. She's the one who drank the potion first."

Professor Kayama perked up in her seat. "Did you mean to stand up earlier when I asked for the soul mate couples?"

He narrowed his gaze at her. "No."

"If only she had been there to stand as well. The connection would have been made then."

He wasn't going to correct her. He chose to let her think his soul mate hadn't been in the room.

"I'd like for the two of you to attend my soul mate classes. They are little sessions held for couples to help you understand what's to come. I teach couples one at a time, so you don't need to worry about anyone else in the room."

"I'll attend for both of us."

"Soul mates work in pairs."

"And I can teach her." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it'll make for a great bonding moment."

"Soul mates are more complex than one might think. There are so many connections involved with them."

"Yeah, mental and physical. We know that."

She eyed him carefully. "Do you have an example of such a thing?"

He recalled something that happened. "She stubbed her foot, and I felt the pain too—A portion of the pain."

Professor Kayama jumped to her feet, hands against her desk. "You've progressed more than I thought!"

He wasn't startled by her reaction. Some books in the library covered soul mates. In fact, the professor had written one.

"Let me teach you so that way there won't be any surprises," she urged.

He huffed. "We're already reading your book."

She blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"We aren't stupid, and we're already learning what we can about soul mates," he said, heading for the door to leave.

At least he'd only be a little late when he met Ochako. He'd explain why he was held up.

"I'm proud of you, Master Bakugo!" she exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Tch." He stepped out into the hallway, and someone to his left shouted in surprise.

* * *

Ochako waited in her dormitory for Katsuki. She knew Professor Kayama asked to see him, but she wasn't sure when he'd be free.

A frown tugged at her lips. Rumors had already begun to swirl around. Whispers said Katsuki and Professor Kayama were soul mates. At least she didn't have to hear them inside her dormitory.

Harrumphing, she got off her bed and was blindsided by pain. A train might as well had barreled into her. She crumpled to the floor, cradling her head. Her mouth was open, but no words came out.

When the pain dulled, she dragged her hand down to look, not seeing any blood. Wait, blood? Why would she be looking for that?

Her heart seized up in an instant. "Katsuki!" She scrambled to her feet and ran out of her dormitory. Professor Kayama's classroom was her destination.

* * *

Katsuki's eyelids fluttered open, and a groan slipped past his lips. Why did he feel sore? His head might as well be a dead weight attached to his neck.

"He lives!" Denki exclaimed.

"Shhh!" several people shushed.

When Katsuki's vision stopped swimming, he focused on the faces around him. The entire Bakuquad was around his cot.

"You're in the medical wing, dude," Eijiro informed him.

"The fuck?"

"Take it easy," Hanta said.

"Fuck off," he grumbled.

Kyoka spoke up. "Some upperclassman was running and accidentally plowed you down. You hit your head on the wall. Uh, and the floor. Honestly, you're lucky he didn't crush you."

"Fuck me."

"Can you say anything else?" Denki chortled.

Katsuki glared at him and enunciated his next two words. "Fuck. You."

"Well, at least he seems normal enough," Mina commented.

Grunting, Katsuki attempted to sit up.

"Oh, here you go, dude." Eijiro stole pillows from the nearby cot and added them under Katsuki. He gently pushed against Katsuki's chest to ease him back. "Easy does it."

Ochako's face swam into his mind. Fuck, their date! He needed to get out of here. "I'm leaving."

"As if," Kyoka said. "Miss Shuzenji said no way until she clears you."

Mina smirked. "Why do you think we're here?"

"You aren't my guards," Katsuki quipped.

"Yeah, you definitely aren't a princess," Hanta teased.

"I'll kill you."

"Besides, if you left here now, people would think a mummy was set loose," Hanta snickered, continuing to push his buttons.

Katsuki narrowed his gaze at him. "What?"

"Your head," Kyoka said. "Do you not feel the bandages?"

He didn't.

Denki gasped. "What if he can't feel his head anymore?"

"Relax, he's fine," Eijiro said. "I'm sure it's because of what Miss Shuzenji has done to help him. He'll be healed in no time."

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nothing can keep Katsuki down."

As Katsuki's heart skipped, a gasp sounded by the entrance to the room. Everybody looked over to see Ochako. She stood still with a pitcher and cup in hand.

The look on her face pierced Katsuki's heart. He didn't want her to have that expression ever again. "Cheeks," he murmured.

Ochako barely shook her head and approached the group. "You're awake," she said, relief in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Katsuki asked without thinking.

"She's been with us, but left to get you water for when you woke up." Kyoka looked at Ochako. "Good timing!"

Ochako stood on Katsuki's left side by the cot and poured water into the cup.

"Wait, you do remember us, right?" Denki suddenly asked.

Everybody turned to look at him. "The fuck are you talking about?" Katsuki asked.

"Someone said you could have amnesia."

"I didn't hit my head _that _hard."

"You clearly don't remember all the blood," Hanta scoffed.

"Head injuries bleed," Katsuki stressed.

Ochako overpoured the cup, and water spilled over the side. "S–sorry, it came out faster than I thought."

Katsuki looked her over. He didn't like that she was stressing and worrying over nothing. He was fine.

Just then, Miss Chiyo Shuzenji entered the room. The elderly woman was short, and a netted bun held back gray hair. A purple-tinted visor was worn over her eyes, resting on the bridge of her small nose. She wore a doctor's lab coat over a red, yellow, and white dress. Pink boots matched the R-shaped buckle of her belt.

"Oh, you woke up sooner than I expected," she commented, eyes on Katsuki.

"I want to leave," he said.

"Not until I say so, and it's too soon for that." Miss Shuzenji addressed the ones around the cot. "Now then, this is too much stimulation for Master Bakugo as he recovers. Only one of you can stay."

"Round Face can," Katsuki said.

Everybody looked at him. "What?"

"She hasn't given me a headache like all of you extras have," Katsuki gritted.

Miss Shuzenji nodded. "You heard him. Thank you for keeping watch over him for me."

Only three remained in the room. Miss Shuzenji checked Katsuki over. "How's your head?" she finally asked.

"It's fine."

"Be honest."

"Feels like a weight," he admitted, not making eye contact with Ochako.

"Any sharp pain?"

"Just feel sore."

"To be expected since a student ran into you."

The fact he had been taken down so easily bothered him. He should have seen it coming.

"How long does he need to stay here?" Ochako asked.

"I planned on keeping him here overnight," Miss Shuzenji answered.

"As if," Katsuki scoffed. "I have places to be."

"On this cot is where you'll be until morning."

He narrowed his gaze at her.

"I'm sure you can push back whatever plans you have," Ochako assured him.

He looked at her. "Maybe you're right," he gruffly said, accepting his fate.

Before Miss Shuzenji left, she gave Katsuki some medicine and cast a spell. "Don't let him get leave," she had told Ochako.

Ochako sat down on the side of the cot, not squishing any part of Katsuki. She set the pitcher and cup to the side, placing her hands on her lap. Without a word, he moved his left hand over hers.

"I'm glad you're all right," she whispered, her chest tight.

"Don't waste your time worrying over me, Cheeks. I'll be fine."

"The pain you went through..."

"I don't remember much of it," he admitted. "All I feel is sore now."

Her eyes glassed over. "I was scared."

"I won't scare you like that again," he told her.

A wobbly smile curved her lips. "As long as you promise."

He silently squeezed her hand.

* * *

_A/N: Life's been busy, so I haven't been on top of my game updating. But now I'm ready, and I even touched up on the previous chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed, and the weather was surprisingly pleasant. After classes ended on this lovely Monday, some classmates decided to visit the town. Nobody changed out of their uniform since people rushed to be outside.

Ochako willingly agreed to go, but Eijiro practically forced Katsuki to tag along. Why had he been roped into this?

"Getting out is good for you!" Eijiro said.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was bitter that he couldn't be close to Ochako even if he wanted to because Mina and Tsuyu surrounded her.

"Does anyone need anything in particular while we're here?" Tenya inquired.

Nobody said anything.

He nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Well then, speak up if you want to stop somewhere!"

"Tch, I'm leaving," Katsuki grumbled, turning around to head the other way.

The group stopped to look back at him. Ochako knew he had his reasons for going off on his own, but she didn't question him.

"Kacchan, where are you going?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki flipped the bird over his shoulder before stuffing his right hand in his pocket.

"Should you go with him, Eijiro?" Mina asked.

He merely shook his head. "I'll let him be this time. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Izuku, has he always been like this, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"In his own, Kacchan way, yeah."

* * *

Katsuki felt like he could breathe now. He wanted to surprise Ochako with something but couldn't do that in front of the others. She already had the bracelet she refused to take off. What would complement it?

A scene caught his gaze. Two men wearing all-black ganged up on a little boy. This wasn't the adult supervision he needed. As if Katsuki could turn a blind eye.

They didn't notice as he approached. Given the angle, crimson eyes spotted something on one of the men. The black tattoo on the right side of his neck represented he was a member of Black Gauntlet, a group of dark magic-users. His buddy probably had the same tattoo.

Fuck.

The kid sat down and cried his eyes out. A toy encased in ice was on the ground before him.

"Oi, leave the brat alone," Katsuki said, making his presence known.

Both men looked at him. The one with the neck tattoo and gray hair grinned. "Well, well. Looks like we have another brat on our hands."

Stopping by the kid, Katsuki sneered, "Pathetic."

Gray narrowed his gaze. "What was that?"

"You both are pathetic," Katsuki enunciated with a shit eating grin.

The one with purple hair bumped his buddy with an elbow and looked at him. "Does _this _brat honestly think—"

Katsuki used one arm to scoop up the kid and aimed his other one behind him. He fired off an explosion that propelled him forward and blasted the Black Gauntlet members. Next, he set down the kid and urged him along, turning to face the men. "Scram!"

People around were alarmed because of the small explosion, but now they panicked because of Gray's magic. He shot ice shards out of the palm of one hand at Katsuki, who blasted them to bits with his magic. This wasn't a surprise to him, though. He saw the state of the toy earlier.

"Keep him busy," Purple said. "I'll kill him."

Katsuki took a chance, hoping to pull a move he had been practicing. He fired off one explosion to make a large smokescreen and used another to project him at an angle through the air. The two stood their ground, scanning the smoke for any sign of him—the fools.

Purple finally looked up only to have his face greeted by Katsuki's foot. The sorry excuse of a sorcerer didn't get up after he was knocked out. "One down." Katsuki smirked at Gray, small explosions crackling in his palms. "One to go."

Gray stood still, enthralled by what he witnessed. A wicked smile curved his lips. "Oh, he'll want you."

"He can't have me if he's unconscious," Katsuki scoffed.

Magic collided, ice shattering because of explosions. Gray glared at Katsuki before he made a portal appear by Purple. As if they would escape so easily. Katsuki used another smokescreen as cover but didn't blast himself up like before. He shot forward as ice shards flew above his head. That counter wouldn't work.

Surprise took over Gray's face when he looked down to spot Katsuki coming at him straight on. His expression twisted into a snarl. "You bastard!"

A fire burned in Katsuki's eyes. He was ready for a fight.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out over yonder.

Crimson eyes briefly looked over. The classmates he ditched earlier ran for him, Tenya in the lead.

A blast of chilled air smacked into Katsuki, and he blew backward. He fell and rolled with the momentum to be back on his feet. Unfortunately for him, Gray reached Purple and dragged him through the portal.

They had started trouble and couldn't even finish it. "Cowards!" Katsuki seethed.

Gray glared before he disappeared, and the portal closed.

Katsuki flexed his fingers. "Fucking bastards."

* * *

_A/N: Not gonna lie, I did enjoy that mini fight._


	11. Chapter 11

Tenya reached Katsuki first. "Bakugo, what is the meaning of this?"

"Fuck off."

He didn't waver, though. "As a student at UA Academy, you need to—"

"Need to what?" Katsuki challenged. "As if I was going to sit around and do nothing."

One bystander clapped, and others joined in. Crimson eyes glanced around to notice people had come out from hiding.

The rest of the group reached Katsuki and Tenya. Ochako's eyes scanned him from head to toe. He appeared to be unscathed, and her shoulders sagged in relief.

"Dude, what did you do?" Eijiro asked. "We heard your explosions and came running."

"You only missed me kick some ass!" he cackled.

"Why did you pick a fight, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"Those fuckers started it, and—" Something collided into Katsuki's leg and wrapped around him. He looked down.

The little boy looked up at him with an ear to ear smile. "You're a hero!"

"Tch." What hero let villains get away?

Ochako's heart swelled at the sight. Had she been worried about nothing?

"Ugh, where's that damn toy?"

Mina arched an eyebrow. "Toy?"

Katsuki looked to where he last saw it. Miraculously, it lay unscathed. He looked down at the kid. "I can't move with you clinging onto me like that."

He gritted his teeth but didn't pull away when the boy grabbed his hand to hold. They walked together over to the toy. Very carefully, Katsuki used his magic to free the toy without damaging it.

The boy hugged it to his chest. "Thank you!"

Katsuki jerked his head up when a man approached them. He took one step to block the boy from the direct path. In turn, the boy looked and smiled. "Dad!"

The man held out his hand, and his son walked over to take it. "I saw he needed help too late, but I didn't miss what you did earlier. You saved Kazuki faster than I could have reached him."

Kazuki. They had similar names.

"I ran into a friend at the store, and we started talking," the man continued. "Kazuki wanted to play out in the square, and he moved just out of sight. I stepped out of the store and spotted him. And then..."

"He's safe now," Katsuki gruffly said.

A smile curved the man's lips. "What's your name?"

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"It's like mine!" Kazuki beamed.

"Almost," his dad told him.

* * *

The group of seven arrived at UA Academy's gates. Professor Aizawa stood before it, arms crossed. His eyes narrowed in on a particular blond. "Katsuki Bakugo."

He did his best not to flinch. Professor Aizawa used both names when he was ticked off.

"Why did I see your explosions from here?" he asked in a deadly calm tone.

Katsuki's voice remained steady as he spoke. "Two sorcerers from Black Gauntlet attacked the square. I didn't plan on running away when there were lives to protect."

Ochako wasn't the only one who gasped. Her heart lurched. She hadn't known they were from Black Gauntlet! Katsuki had faced against them all on his own and came out on top!

The two practically had a mini stare down. Professor Aizawa broke first, eyes scanning over the remaining classmates. "As for the rest of you?"

"They were in the process of fleeing when we arrived," Tenya replied.

"Kacchan, how do you know they were from Black Gauntlet?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki pointed to the right side of his neck. "One had a tattoo here. Only members wear the mark."

"Talk about scary!" Mina gasped.

Tsuyu held a fingertip to her chin. "Leave it to Bakugo to pick a fight with them."

"Would you have let the brat face those two bastards?" he growled.

"Brat?" Professor Aizawa asked, seemingly interested.

Izuku grew more animated by the second as he explained what happened from what he had gathered. "And then they got away through a portal."

Katsuki glared at him. "Tch, way to rub it in."

"Rub what in?"

"They got away."

"B–But you held off two _Black Gauntlet sorcerers_! You even knocked out one!" Green eyes sparkled. "Kacchan, that's amazing!"

"Whatever, damn nerd."

"Bakugo," Professor Aizawa said.

He turned his head to look at him.

"Don't be reckless that again, or there will be a punishment...Well done." With that, Professor Aizawa left.

_Well done. _The two words echoed around his mind.

* * *

Katsuki and Ochako finally had a moment alone in the library.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Cheeks." A smirk curved his lips. "I was too good for them to hit."

"But it was two sorcerers from Black Gauntlet," she stressed.

"Yeah, and next time I won't let them get away."

"Do you think they'll show up in town again?"

"Those fuckers wouldn't dare after the loss they had. I bet their leader is pissed at them."

"Things would have been different if you didn't go off on your own."

"Right place, right time," he grunted.

"Why did you do that, though?" she coyly asked.

He avoided eye contact by glancing at her bracelet. Dammit, he never did shop for her. "No reason."

"Katsuki," she giggled.

Crimson eyes met brown.

She smiled. "I love you."

He leaned in to kiss her. And went back for seconds. Thirds. By fourths, it was slow and languid. When he pulled his head back, allowing her to catch her breath, the look in her lidded eyes took his breath away.

"Why'd you stop?" Ochako softly asked, her voice on the verge of whining. She couldn't get enough of her boyfriend.

His heart hammered away in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was his heart, or if he picked up on how she felt because of their connection. Katsuki swallowed hard before answering. "Because we're in public."

"We've made out in public before."

"That we have, but—" He cut himself off. How selfish could he be?

"But what?"

"I want more of you."

Ochako immediately stood and grabbed the book from the table to put it away.

He arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Angel?"

She turned to face him and looked him right in the eye. "Meet me in my dorm. Don't let anyone catch you."

He stood, a grin on his face. "I like a challenge."

* * *

_A/N: Not gonna show anything, but ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Ochako fell back asleep when Katsuki returned to his dormitory since it was too early for her to stay awake. After grabbing an extra hour of rest, she dressed for the day. She counted five different hickies in the process. Five! At least he was smart enough to leave them in places easy to hide.

At breakfast, the girls sat together. Momo, Toru, and Kyoka were on one side of the table while Mina, Tsuyu, and Ochako were on the other. The two with soul mate boyfriends chatted with each other about them. Ochako didn't mind not jumping in to talk about Katsuki. She liked having him all to herself. Instead, she conversed with the other three girls.

Ochako and Katsuki sat in each other's line of sight. She grew distracted when she saw two girls approach him to talk. The blonde and redhead were the same girls Ochako ran into the hallway a month ago.

"Are you all right, Ochako?" Toru asked.

She snapped back to the moment. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Kyoka glanced over her shoulder. "Huh, two girls are talking to Katsuki."

All six of the girls now turned to see.

"I'm assuming they're talking to him about yesterday," Momo said. "Word has gotten around."

"I still can't believe that happened," Mina admitted. "Talk about crazy!"

Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

Katsuki stood up, slamming his hands against the table. "Lemme eat in peace, dammit!"

The blonde and redhead jumped in place but smiled at his ferocity.

Huffing, he grabbed his plate and stormed over to the girls' table. He sat down next to Kyoka since it was the closest spot to Ochako without sitting next to her.

"Late start to your day, huh?" Kyoka noted.

"Felt like it," he grumbled. "Not like I'm missing out like Shitty Hair."

"Hey, Eijiro woke up not feeling well," Mina defended.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

Mina aimed her spoon at him. "I will tell those girls they can sit over here with us," she threatened.

"No way," Ochako admonished before Katsuki could retaliate.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Not a fan of my fan club, Round Face?" Katsuki teased.

"You aren't either," Toru laughed.

"It's too early for their bullshit."

"Too early?" Momo questioned. "This is the latest I've ever seen you eat breakfast. Did you not sleep well?"

He clicked his tongue. "Nobody asked you, Ponytail."

Ever so slyly, Ochako stretched out her right foot and felt for Katsuki's foot. He should be easy to find since he had the end spot. They both jumped a little when the connection was made. Her heart skipped, or did she feel what he felt?

As if nothing was going on under the table, Katsuki ate his food. Idle chatter resumed. Sometimes Katsuki would interject something. This dynamic made Ochako happy.

* * *

Class was underway. An elaborate holder displayed a crystal orb on the right side of the desk. It encased gray smoke that constantly swirled around.

Professor Aizawa stepped around to be at the front of his desk. "It's charmed to reveal a glimpse of the future from one's perspective. It shows what will happen given the current timeline."

Minoru immediately raised his hand. "Me! I wanna go first!"

Without a word, Professor Aizawa scooted a small box along the surface. He stepped to the opposite end of his desk from the orb and pulled out a little piece of paper. "Master Uraraka, you're first."

She gulped, nervous about what she would see. _Please be good. _Her feet carried her over to the desk. She faced the class, standing before the orb.

"Only the person using the orb can see," Professor Aizawa informed his students. "No one will be able to pry on the moment." He then looked at Ochako. "Place both hands on it, and understand what you're seeing isn't a reality...yet. It'll last only for a moment."

She absentmindedly held her breath and slowly reached for the orb, touching it with both hands. She blinked, and the classroom morphed into a small hospital room. No one else was around. Her gaze dropped down, and she gasped, the world coming to a stop. She held a sleeping baby swaddled in a white blanket. Their hair color resembled Katsuki's shade.

Happiness bloomed in her heart before other emotions swept over her. The fleeting glimpse dissolved, and Ochako was back in the classroom. She raised her hands and looked at them. One day, they would hold her child.

"Master Uraraka, why are you crying?" Professor Aizawa asked.

"Eh?" She touched her face and felt tears. She didn't even know she was crying, but then her vision blurred.

Katsuki shifted in his seat. He wanted to comfort her, knowing he needed to refrain for now. He knew whatever she saw made her happy, but he still didn't like seeing her cry.

Ochako wiped away fallen tears. "I wasn't expecting to see that."

"Do you want to share what you saw?" Professor Aizawa prompted.

She made eye contact with Katsuki and softly smiled. "Something precious."

When Ochako took her seat for Koji to use the orb next, something dawned on her. She thought hard to recall the glimpse. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen her hands given their position. She didn't know if she was married at that point or not.

Other students went, but now Katsuki stood in front of the orb. He rolled his hands before touching it with both hands.

The lighting was dim. Bed and sheets. Hot breath. Ochako writhed underneath him—

Katsuki reeled back to break the connection, his face bright red. He aimed palms at the orb and fired an explosion.

Professor Aizawa used a spell to clear away the smoke, and everybody saw that the orb remained intact. "Master Bakugo!" he scolded.

Katsuki whipped his head to look at Professor Aizawa. "What the fuck?"

Ochako had never seen Katsuki so bewildered before. Her heart continued to hammer away in her chest.

"Explain yourself!" Professor Aizawa said.

An unsteady hand pointed at the orb. "Fuck that!"

Ochako wanted to know what he possibly could have seen to make him react like this.

Professor Aizawa asked the same question he asked previous students. "Do you"—he sighed—"want to share what you saw?"

"Fuck no!" Huffing, Katsuki made the mistake of making eye contact with Ochako. He stilled for a moment. Then his face turned as red as Eijiro's hair. "I'm taking five!" he announced as he stormed over to the door.

Nobody stopped Katsuki as he threw open the door and left.

Professor Aizawa reached for the small box as the classroom remained quiet. "Master Ojiro, you're next."

* * *

Katsuki and Ochako shared a moment alone at their usual spot in the library. Nobody was around to disturb them.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"You first," he said. "You saw it first."

"I had a baby."

Crimson eyes grew wide.

"I was holding a newborn in my arms. I don't know if a boy or girl."

His lips parted, but he didn't utter a peep.

Her heart warmed at the memory. "The cutest thing I've ever seen. Tiny hands. Chubby cheeks." She looked at him with a big smile. "They had your hair color."

A genuine smile curved his lips. "I can't wait to share that future with you," he admitted in a low voice.

"Did you also see a future you want to share with me?"

The glimpse briefly replayed in his mind. "I saw how we made the baby."

Ochako slowly processed his words. She knew what was required to make a baby. Yesterday was no exception. As her ears burned, she covered her red face with her hands.

"Oi, don't you go floatin' away!" He reached out and grabbed her, bringing her back down to sit beside him.

Ochako cut off the spell. "Y–you saw _that_?"

"It caught me off guard in the classroom."

"I would have fainted. Or died in the spot."

"Oi, it didn't seem all that bad for you."

Maybe she'd die on the spot right now!

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? It happened yesterday. Did you think it was just gonna be a one-time thing between us?"

"Well, no. But a month ago, this didn't cross my mind."

"But now is now. Past is behind us, and we have a future to look forward to."

"You seem like you have this under control."

"Just gotta take it day by day."

Ochako took a deep breath and exhaled it out. "Hey, Katsuki?"

"Yeah?"

She softly smiled. "I'm excited to become a mother someday because of you."

"I can change that nine months from now," he said without missing a beat.

"Katsuki!"

His chest rumbled with laughter. "You're too easy to mess with, Cheeks."

* * *

_A/N: Kacchako moments like this make me weak~_


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday evening, Professor Aizawa's homeroom class was in Tanglewood Forest that stretched out behind U.A. Academy. They were to get a look at the fauna life before night fell. Everybody dressed accordingly for the slightly chilly weather. Assigned groups of four split off. Katsuki was with Izuku, Shoto, and Mezo. Ochako had Tsuyu, Minoru, and Yuga in her group.

By now, Katsuki wanted to ditch the classmates he was with and complete the assignment on his own. Better yet, he'd steal his girlfriend from her group.

"We still have five more to find," Izuku announced.

Katsuki froze in place when he felt Ochako's fear wash over him. His stomach dropped.

"What's the matter, Bakugo?" Mezo asked, causing the others to look at Katsuki.

Crimson eyes searched for any sign of Ochako as he clutched his heart. He bolted, trusting their soul mate connection to lead him to her.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out, running after him.

The group stuck together with Katsuki in the lead. _I'm coming, Angel, _he thought.

A white bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck within range of their vision way up ahead.

"Kaminari?" Shoto questioned.

"His magic is yellow," Katsuki growled. "Somebody else."

More white lightning and Yuga's beams of magic seemed to battle each other. There came a time the beams stopped right before the four reached the scene. Minoru and Yuga were injured and unconscious. Ochako knelt on the ground, cradling a bleeding Tsuyu.

A man with crazy white hair had electricity dance around him.

"Half 'n' Half, freeze the fucker!" Katsuki ordered after firing off an explosion.

The air grew cold as Shoto used his right hand to cast his magic. Ice raced along the ground and traveled up White.

"Long Arms, grab Grape and Twinkle and fucking run!"

Mezo rushed over to Minoru and Yuga.

"Deku, get Frog Face!"

Izuku wasted no time running for Tsuyu.

He was almost to his girlfriend—

"Katsuki, behind you!" Ochako shouted.

He turned around and blasted ice shards from impaling him. Adrenaline pumped through Katsuki as he glared at Gray. "You back for another round, fucker?"

"Not exactly," he cackled.

White summoned lightning and struck himself, breaking the ice cocoon that trapped him from his neck down.

Mezo took off with his classmates without being targeted. Izuku handed Tsuyu over to Shoto to join Katsuki in battling Gray and White.

"Cheeks, find Aizawa and tell him what's going on," Katsuki said.

Before she could react, Gray said, "Nobody else leaves, or I kill your friends."

Explosions crackled in Katsuki's palms. "Fuck off!" He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and blasted whatever it was. Something snaked around his right ankle and swept him off his feet. He dangled upside down in the air.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as he fought White.

A black tendril of condensed shadows had him. When he aimed his arm to blast it, another one wrapped around his extended limb. "Fuck!" Even more tendrils trapped him, securing his arms to his side. He squirmed to break free as he was moved upright, but still held in the air. If he used his magic, he'd only blast his outer thighs.

A man walked into view with the tendrils coming from his right palm. Long black hair was held back in a ponytail. He wore all-black from head to toe.

Katsuki stilled, eyes growing wide. He recognized the man as Sable, the leader of Black Gauntlet.

"What a fire you have," Sable praised.

His voice made Katsuki's hair stand on edge. "Fuck off!" he sneered.

A grin curved Sable's lips, and he made a portal appear. "Come along."

White sent a bolt of lightning Izuku's way before heading for the portal and going through it.

Ochako looked at the ground and grabbed rocks. After channeling her magic, she threw them at Sable.

He saw the attack coming and waved his left hand through the air. New tendrils smacked away the rocks. "Pathetic excuse for magic."

Katsuki shouted in frustration. He couldn't escape the hold.

Sable stepped over to the portal and tugged his right arm inward. The tendrils moved Katsuki backward away from his classmates.

Ochako ran for her boyfriend. "Katsuki!"

Izuku tapped into his magic to increase his speed.

"Stay back..." Katsuki said right before going through the portal.

It closed, leaving no trace behind.

Ochako slowed down until she stood still, staring at where the portal just was. She kept blinking to see if the scene changed. It didn't.

Izuku skidded to a stop and fell to his knees. He pounded a fist to the ground and shouted.

She numbly walked forward as if weights were around her ankles. "K–Katsuki?" she whispered. "Katsuki?"

He raised his head to look at her and sniffled back tears. "Ochako?"

She reached the area where the portal had been, where her boyfriend was last seen. "Katsuki. Katsuki!" Desperation grew as her voice got louder. "_Katsu_"—her voice cracked—"_ki_! Give him back to me!" She broke down sobbing, fists shaking at her sides.

* * *

_A/N: Oops_


	14. Chapter 14

Thirteen of Class 1-A's students not in the medical wing were in their homeroom with Professor Aizawa and a couple of other professors. They all stood around the front of the room. Everyone shared a piece of the puzzle. There had been multiple attacks on the class from Black Gauntlet. One group said a member asked them where the one who made things go boom was. Izuku revealed that Sable made an appearance and took Katsuki against his will.

Black Gauntlet's goal was to capture Katsuki and hurt anyone who got in their way. They succeeded.

"But why target Katsuki like that?" Eijiro questioned.

"He did fight off two members on Monday," Momo pointed out.

Rikido's brow furrowed. "So revenge?"

"But why take him?" Fumikage asked. "Wouldn't it have been better to get revenge openly and set an example?"

"Wow, that got dark quick," Hanta said.

The very idea of her boyfriend enduring that made her flinch.

Mina leaned into Ochako. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Ochako merely nodded in reply.

Professor Kayama took a step forward from the line of professors. "Who here is close to Bakugo?"

Ochako held her left cheek as if someone slapped her. She felt a familiar sensation like this earlier.

Tenya looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed out her cheek before lowering her arm. "Nothing, had an itch."

By now, all members of the Bakusquad and Izuku raised their hands. Izuku looked to the side and frowned. "Ochako, why isn't your hand up?" he asked.

All eyes fell on her. The attention made her stomach squirm.

"Why would her hand be up?" Denki questioned.

"She called him Katsuki earlier," Izuku noted.

Kyoka made a face. "What? She's only ever called him Bakugo."

Once Ochako accidentally made eye contact with Professor Kayama, she stilled.

"She did use his name when we found her group," Mezo said.

Shoto spoke up. "Bakugo knew there was danger before there was any sign of it. He led us in the direction of Uraraka's group before we first saw the lightning." He raised a hand and grasped the air in front of his chest. "He has a strong intuition, but for him to have known that..."

Ochako's eyes glassed over. He had known she was in trouble before the danger announced its presence to others.

Students parted for Professor Kayama to approach Ochako, who came undone once again. "I–I want Katsuki back!" she wailed.

No one could look away from her bawling form. Professor Hizashi Yamada silently motioned for students to leave the room, but no one budged.

"Give him back!" she pleaded to no one in particular.

Professor Kayama wrapped Ochako into a hug. "I know what he means to you," she softly said.

Her heart ached. How dare Black Gauntlet take him from her?

There came a time her sobs subsided. Professor Kayama stepped back to give her room to breathe. Someone handed Ochako a tissue, and she blindly accepted it to wipe her eyes.

Professor Aizawa's shoulders sagged when he sighed. "Soul mates, huh?"

Denki blinked in surprise. "Soul mates? Who said anything about—"

Kyoka nudged him with an elbow. "Not now," she quietly admonished.

Ochako calmed down when heat thrummed through her. She placed one hand over her heart and the other over it. "Katsuki?" she whispered.

It felt like a warm hug.

"What do you feel?" Professor Kayama asked.

"Him."

Professor Aizawa nodded. "That's a good sign."

Eijiro spoke up. "What are we doing to get Katsuki back?"

"Whoa, you kids aren't going to do anything." Professor Yamada said. "Leave this to the adults. It's Black Gauntlet we're dealing with."

Without warning, Ochako choked on air. Her heart. Why did her heart hurt so much?

"Uraraka?" Professor Kayama immediately asked.

Ochako clutched her chest, standing on quivering legs. "Katsuki?" she whispered.

"What's happening?" Mina asked, fear laced in her voice.

A numbing coldness overcame Ochako, and she swayed. Professor Kayama caught her, keeping her upright and supporting her. "Talk to us, Uraraka."

"I can't feel him," she breathlessly said. "Why can't I feel him?" Shadows ebbed at her vision. Tears silently fell down her face. "Katsuki..."

* * *

_A/N: :)_


	15. Chapter 15

His heart stung and ached.

His body was chilled to the bone.

Shadows swallowed him whole.

* * *

_A/N: Shortest chapter I've ever written, oops_


	16. Chapter 16

Ochako hadn't felt anything from Katsuki since she left the classroom. By now, twelve classmates surrounded her in the common area. Nobody had yet to voice what they all feared.

Eijiro finally stopped pacing and addressed his classmates. "So how do we get him back?"

Tenya pushed up his glasses. "You heard Professor Yamada. We're to leave this to the adults."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Denki said. "Maybe we can figure out why they took him in the first place."

"Bakugo's only connection to Black Gauntlet is from when he fought two members on Monday," Momo summarized. "He took out one of them, and the other escaped with his comrade.

"Furthermore, it was one student of UA against two Black Gauntlet members. I'm sure their leader wasn't pleased when they returned and reported what happened."

"Sable was the one who personally took Kacchan." Once the words left his mouth, Izuku flinched and glanced over at Ochako.

She remained curled up on the couch, staring at the bracelet around her wrist.

"We know why they targeted him, but we need to learn why they took him," Fumikage said.

"Sure, let's just waltz up to Sable and ask nicely," Hanta sarcastically said. "Maybe since we're there, they'll give him back!"

"How do we know he isn't..." But Rikido's voice trailed off.

Ochako's heart squeezed.

"Because he's Katsuki fucking Bakugo, and he's too tough to be taken down," Mina stubbornly declared.

A weak grin attempted to curve Kyoka's lips. "He'd call us assholes or something for moping around like this."

"Yell at us to be better extras," Mezo added.

"We will get him back, Uraraka," Shoto said, looking at her.

A tremor shook through UA. Fumikage and Rikido immediately looked at each other. "Did that feel like that one guy's magic from the attack?" Rikido asked.

"Only one way to find out," Fumikage said.

"Whoa, you mean from Black Gauntlet?" Denki asked as another tremor occurred.

If Black Gauntlet was here, Ochako was going to face them. She was behind Fumikage and Rikido. Others followed.

Chaos had erupted in the halls of UA Academy. Just how did Black Gauntlet get in? A spell protected the grounds from something like this happening. Did someone from the inside lend a hand?

The sound of familiar explosions made Ochako's heart soar. She ran to the source, calling for her boyfriend. Certain classmates followed her.

The dining hall was an utter disaster. When the smoke dissipated, all eyes fell on Katsuki. He could pass as a member of Black Gauntlet with the way he dressed. He wore all-black, his clothing different than how he was last seen, including black gloves. Dark goggles with a leather band fit around his head.

He stood nearby the Black Gauntlet member, who he had nicknamed Gray. They faced Professor Aizawa.

"You see what I see, right?" Hanta asked in disbelief.

"Katsuki!" Ochako shouted, running toward him.

"Leave, they've done something to him!" Professor Aizawa warned.

Katsuki let out a bone-chilling laugh. "They've given me freedom! UA held me back from my full potential." He turned his head to look at Ochako, brow furrowed. "Fuck off." He raised his arm and fired an explosion spell at her. It was bright and powerful.

Quick thinking, she touched the pads of her fingers together and pushed off the ground to float in the air. The classmates behind her moved out of the way to avoid it.

"Kacchan, what are you doing?" Izuku demanded, charging up with green electricity.

"Showing my true power, you damn nerd!" he roared, a mad grin spreading across his lips. "My explosions are more intense! My eyes will be fine, but I'll burn out your retinas!"

Ochako safely made it to the ground. She couldn't look away from Katsuki. This had to be some nightmare.

"Oi, take care of the old man," Katsuki told Gray as he sauntered away. "I'll kill these extras."

"It's eight against one," Eijiro warned. "What do you think of those odds?"

"I fucking think—" Katsuki stilled at the same time as Gray, and they both nodded. "Another fucking time, Shitty Hair."

Gray opened a portal in-between them. "Let's not be the last ones to leave."

Ochako's heart skipped when she watched Katsuki turn to leave. "Katsuki, please!"

He stopped to glance over his shoulder at her. His signature smirk appeared, and all felt right in the world. Then he raised his right arm and flipped her off. Laughing, he followed Gray through the portal.

The portal closed, and Ochako felt like she had been punched. She couldn't breathe. This was real. He didn't give her a sign that he was okay. It wasn't some covert, undercover mission where he played a villain.

* * *

Ten students from 1-A were wake in their common room. Classes had been canceled for tomorrow, so it wasn't like they needed to worry about waking up early. They conversed amongst themselves, but Ochako's mind was on overdrive.

The future glimpse that Katsuki had seen could have happened already, but he didn't have a way of confirming it. At the time, he had been too focused on her than his surroundings. As for what she saw, was there a reason why Katsuki wasn't in the hospital room with her? Did it mean their child would never meet their father?

Child. One hand absentmindedly touched her stomach. If she waited a few days and took a test, would she discover she was pregnant? Safety measures had been used, but they didn't always guarantee certain results.

"Ochako, are you all right?" Izuku asked.

She snapped back to reality, raising her head. "What?"

Mina frowned. "He asked if you're all right. You've been so quiet."

"I just"—she struggled for words—"don't understand why Katsuki would do this."

"He wouldn't if he didn't have a choice in the matter," Eijiro said.

"Do you think he's being blackmailed?" Denki wondered aloud.

"Or he's acting under the control of the Forbidden Art of Coercion..."

Tenya gasped. "But that's forbidden!"

Eijiro gave him a look. "Dude. You don't think a band of baddies wouldn't stoop that low? Not everybody follows the rules."

Nodding, Tenya pushed up his glasses. "Point taken."

"What makes you think Coercion?" Hanta prompted.

"He wore goggles," Eijiro pointed out.

Izuku gasped. "They're hiding his eyes, so we can't see the sign!"

"Sign?" Kyoka questioned.

"Under the Coercion, one's eyes become dull, glazed over," Shoto explained. "It's a dead giveaway."

"If Katsuki's under a spell, how do we break it?" Ochako asked.

Izuku broke things down. "Kacchan could break it on his own. I know he has a strong enough will. He just might need a little help, though. If we can distract the caster, which I'm guessing is Sable, he has a chance to break the hold. Another option is we completely break the caster's concentration."

"Sable's the key," Mina said. "How do we find him?"

Eijiro cracked his knuckles. "Forcefully."

Momo looked at Shoto. "Is it possible to use magic to track Sable? Perhaps he gives off a certain vibe or wavelength for us to look into. After seeing Bakugo earlier, he's certainly powerful."

Shoto rubbed his chin. "It's something to consider."

"I was under the impression that those under the hold were essentially mindless puppets," Tenya commented. "Bakugo spoke to us. He even used our typical nicknames."

"If that's what Sable wanted from Kacchan, then that's what he got," Izuku said. "A powerful magic-user could do something like that."

"Let's find Sable and kick his ass," Denki said.

Ochako voiced a concern. "I'm sure Katsuki will"—she swallowed hard—"consider it distasteful to get rescued, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Mina questioned. "He can learn to ask for help once in a while."

"I think we need to sleep and regroup tomorrow," Tenya said.

Shoto nodded in agreement.

Izuku looked at Ochako. "We'll figure out a way to get Kacchan back."

* * *

_A/N: At least they know he's alive!_


	17. Chapter 17

Ten students stood around Professor Aizawa's desk. He had since been treated from yesterday, and now a bandage was underneath his right eye.

"Yes, I was injured," he said after Denki had stared long enough. "I should have blocked Bakugo's attack better. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Izuku spoke up. "We have an idea. What if Professor Kayama made another batch of the soul mate potion for Ochako to drink? She'd see the string, and could lead us to Kacchan."

"We won't endanger the lives of our students. The surprise attack last night caught us off guard. We would have been better prepared if we had all the staff on the grounds."

"Not everybody was here?" Kyoka questioned.

Hanta gasped. "That's why I didn't see Professor Yagi!"

"Some split up to search for signs of Black Gauntlet," Professor Aizawa explained.

Shoto shook his head. "And they came here."

"It's like they knew we weren't expecting it."

"Should we prepare for another attack?" Momo asked.

"Yes." Professor Aizawa glanced over his students. "Anything else?"

"We think Sable used the Forbidden Art of Coercion on Bakugo," Tenya stated.

He solemnly nodded. "The other professors and I think that as well. It's certainly a powerful spell considering what Bakugo was able to accomplish."

"We just hafta kick Sable's ass and get Katsuki back," Eijiro said.

Mina pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah!"

"No." Professor Aizawa looked at Ochako. "Uraraka."

"Yes?"

"You've been quiet. What are you thinking?"

Before she could respond, the room shook.

"Another attack?" Hanta questioned in alarm.

The outside wall of the classroom had something smash through it. When the debris settled, everyone saw a giant fist composed of black sludge.

"Why does it look so gross?" Mina shrieked.

When the fingers unfurled, Katsuki stepped out completely clean. He grinned when he saw the others. "Oh, let's fucking go!"

A wall of ice protected them from the explosion. "Run!" Shoto shouted.

However, Ochako ran the opposite way of everyone to get around the ice. She stood in Katsuki's line of sight. "Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Ochako!" Kyoka shouted when she noticed her friend.

Katsuki tilted his head. "Who the fuck are you, extra? Tch, doesn't matter." He aimed his right palm at her.

Ochako yelped when Professor Aizawa's wraps tangled around her and pulled her out of the explosion's path. She was hoisted into the air and pulled out of the classroom. "Let me go!"

"You're too reckless!" he scolded.

Katsuki blasted the school as he gave chase. "UA's days are over! Black Gauntlet will see to that!" He laughed. "Last night was just our opening act!"

Aizawa set Ochako down and released her. He stopped to face Katsuki. "Keep going!"

However, Denki stepped up and unleashed lightning at Katsuki. "Sorry about this, bro!"

The lightning redirected behind the group, and they watched it strike White, who had a finger in the air. "Now it's a party!" he laughed.

Walls of ice separated the group from Black Gauntlet, thanks to Shoto's magic. "Momo has a plan!" he announced.

As he spoke, she rushed over to the windows and opened one. "Everyone, outside into the courtyard. We'll be better with more space around us. Ochako, you need to use your magic on some of us to make it easy."

No one delayed in listening to her as Katsuki and White attacked the ice. Eijiro was the last one out when one wall had a hole blown through it. "You fucking bastards!" Katsuki shouted.

"Yeah, he's pissed," Eijiro said, both feet on the ground.

"We need to split into groups," Professor Aizawa said.

Ochako had Izuku, Mina, Eijiro, Momo, and Shoto with her. Professor Aizawa left with the four others. The two groups headed for opposite ends.

Katsuki leaped out of the window and used small explosions to break his fall. "Too scared to fight back?" he cackled.

White joined him on the ground before going after Professor Aizawa's group.

Mina reached out and grabbed Ochako's forearm.

"What are you doing?" Ochako gasped.

"Keeping you from turning around!"

"Oi, get back here, you extras!" Katsuki shouted, going after them.

There was that word again. "Tenya made a comment yesterday, and now I can't stop thinking about it," Ochako commented.

A bewildered look took over Eijiro's face. "Is now really the time?"

She continued as though he never spoke. "Katsuki has been using nicknames. Why hasn't he used any for me?"

_Who the fuck are you, extra? Tch, doesn't matter._

"He acted like he didn't know me, but he knows everyone else—"

The group stopped when Mezo and Rikido were thrown into the courtyard by black tendrils. They didn't move, and Sable stepped into view with two Black Gauntlet followers. Ochako glared at the leader.

The six had three enemies in front of the and two unconscious classmates, and Katsuki behind them.

"Smaller groups!" Momo said.

Izuku and Shoto turned around to face Katsuki. Mina refused to release Ochako. Eijiro and Momo scooted closer together.

"This isn't a game you're going to win," Sable sneered.

* * *

_A/N: Note to self, don't write fight scenes like the one coming up again. Oof_


	18. Chapter 18

Izuku charged up with green electricity and shot forward. Shoto provided cover from Katsuki's explosions.

Sable's goons separately targeted Eijiro and Momo to keep them apart.

That left Ochako and Mina to face Sable.

"We know about the Coercion," Ochako spat.

Sable merely smiled. "I gave him a choice to join, and he refused my generous offer. Unfortunately for him, I don't take no for an answer." Black tendrils coiled around him, ready to strike. "Such a strong young man he is. The first time I cast the spell, he broke free within twenty minutes. Such an amazing feat! The second time, less than that. Truly remarkable. However, I wouldn't be made a fool for the third time. How could I ensure my spell lasted, hm?"

Ochako spared a glance at Katsuki. If he attacked the enemy with such vigor, she'd believe he was fine. However, he was going at it with Izuku and Shoto. She looked back at Sable and clenched her fists. "What did you do to him?" she asked, words dripping with venom.

He broke out into a malicious grin. "I broke his spirit."

Her heart skipped, dread washing over her. That could mean so many things! Had he been injured? Tortured?

"You're dead to him," he added.

She was clearly alive. How did Katsuki not Didn't Katsuki notice her earlier?

"You're nickname comment..." Mina breathed, her grip on her friend loosening.

A thought crossed Ochako's mind. If she was the reason why Katsuki had fallen under the spell, could she help him break it?

Eijiro and Momo joined the two girls after defeating the goons. Eijiro smacked a fist into an open palm. "Time for payback!"

Ochako's feet moved on their own. She left Sable and the others, heading for the other fight. Katsuki and Shoto fought as Izuku caught his breath and analyzed the situation.

"Ochako?" Izuku asked, clearly stunned to see her. "What are you doing?"

She got right to the point. "We need to get those goggles off him."

"We already know he's under a spell."

"I want him to see me without them."

"Katsuki, burn them!" Sable commanded.

Shoto jumped back to be in front of Ochako and Izuku.

Katsuki raised his right arm and cast an explosion spell. In retaliation, Shoto waved his right hand through the air. A barrier of ice formed as protection. It rattled, some pieces of ice breaking apart from the main structure. A second spell from Katsuki, stronger than the last, proved to be too much. A hole was blasted right through it, and Katsuki sauntered forward. He looked positively menacing.

"Try the other way!" Ochako suggested.

This time, Shoto used his other hand to summon a wall of fire. Katsuki jumped through unscathed and charged the group.

Green lightning surrounded Izuku once again.

Ochako gasped. "Don't hurt him! He's still Katsuki."

"He's still dangerous!" he argued.

She gulped. It was true that Katsuki was still a threat, but she didn't like the idea of fighting him. This was different compared to their first sparring match.

"Shoto, switch me!" Eijiro shouted.

Without thinking twice, Shoto swapped to handle Sable. Eijiro joined Ochako and Izuku to face Katsuki.

Small but bright explosions crackled in Katsuki's palms. "I'm gonna enjoy killing every last one of you damn extras."

"We need to get the goggles off him," Izuku told Eijiro.

"You got it."

Ochako's lips twitched into a smile. Her friends believed in her.

Katsuki charged forward, using an explosion to propel him faster. "Die!"

Eijiro ran to meet him, his skin hardened because of his magic. "Dude, wake up!"

Ochako gasped when an idea hit her. She needed to use her magic on Katsuki.

"What are you planning?" Izuku asked.

A determined smile curved her lips. "Keep him busy."

He nodded and went to help Eijiro.

All she had to do was touch any part of him. She could do this.

The explosions blew her hair back, but she didn't slow down in getting closer. An opening would soon appear, and she'd go for it when she had the chance.

Katsuki's attacks were relentless. He only viewed his classmates as enemies, nothing more. When he spun to kick Eijiro, Ochako had her opening. She slapped his back and jumped away when he began to float off the ground. The sensation threw him off long enough for Izuku to take control of the situation. He uncomfortably pinned one arm behind Katsuki, palm aimed at his back, so that if he fired, he would only blast himself. His other arm stretched backward, hand kept away from everyone.

Katsuki violently kicked his legs that wouldn't touch the ground.

"Knock it off!" Eijiro scolded, making wild grabs for the goggles.

"Fuck off, Shitty Hair!"

"Hurry!" Izuku urged, huffing.

Eijiro made contact with the goggles but struggled with them. He grunted in exasperation. "It's like they're stuck or something!"

This opportunity couldn't get past them.

"Please don't remember this." Eijiro wound up a fist and punched Katsuki.

The goggles cracked and broke, cutting Katsuki's left eyebrow in the process. The bridge snapped, causing the goggles to fall off as blood leaked down his face. His crimson eyes didn't have their normal spark in them. They appeared to be dull, practically lifeless.

"Katsuki," Ochako said to gain his attention.

His head turned, and he stilled when his dull gaze landed on her. His lips parted, but no words came out.

No one spoke. Ochako stopped Katsuki from floating. Izuku released his hold and moved around in order to see Katsuki's face.

"_No_!" Sable roared as he battled his opponents.

Swaying in place, Katsuki dropped to his knees. He never broke eye contact with Ochako.

Her breath hitched. "Katsuki."

"Angel...?" he muttered in a haggard breath.

She broke into a smile. "Yes, it's me—"

Eyelids fluttering, he slumped forward and hit the ground. He didn't move a muscle.

* * *

_AN: I love it when he calls her Angel~_


	19. Chapter 19

Ochako's smile shattered as her stomach dropped. She rushed forward. "Katsuki!"

Eijiro nearly pulled out his hair. "I killed Katsuki!"

"I can see his chest moving," Izuku said. "He's breathing."

"I didn't kill him!" Eijiro cheered.

Ochako knelt by Katsuki's side and rolled him into her lap, his head helplessly lolling around. "Don't scare me like that again," she whimpered, knowing he wouldn't respond to her.

"Watch out!" Momo shouted.

Ochako, Izuku, and Eijiro looked over. Sable headed right for them, absolutely outraged that Katsuki had broken the spell for the third time.

"I won't let you take Kacchan again!" Izuku shouted, rushing forward.

Eijiro took two steps but stopped to look back at Ochako. "Do you need me here or there?"

She nodded at Sable. "There."

"Take care of him." With that, he left.

When Ochako looked down at Katsuki, crimson eyes fluttered open. They focused on her face. "Angel?" he whispered.

Her smile wobbled as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm here, Katsuki."

"You're alive…"

"So are you."

He attempted to sit up by pushing his hands against the ground and winced. "Fuck, they hurt."

"What hurts?"

"Hands," he grunted.

She eased him into a sitting position and repositioned herself so she could see his face.

"Fuck," he hissed, holding his hands in front of him. They trembled. "Throbbin' and shit. Used too much magic without taking breaks."

"He's my pawn!" Sable roared. His ponytail had since fallen out, hair now sticking to his face from sweat.

Katsuki and Ochako looked over as he continued to fight their classmates. "I'm gonna kick his ass," he growled.

"But your hands."

He grinned, a fire in his eyes. "A few more spells won't kill me."

Her Katsuki was definitely back. Ochako helped him stand, and she stayed by his side. He took three steps before picking up a jog that turned into a run. "Oi, fucker!" he shouted.

Sable glanced over, getting punched in the face by Eijiro during his lapse. He stumbled back and shot tendrils at Eijiro. Mina used her acid on the tendrils to help her boyfriend, while Katsuki fired an explosion at Sable.

Momo smiled. "Bakugo!"

Tendrils waved around and cleared the smoke away. Sable glared at Katsuki. "Looks like I'll have to spell you again." His gaze shifted to Ochako. "Last time, you saw a mirage of her die, but this time, I'll kill her for real!"

Izuku leaped into the air and delivered a kick to Sable's torso. He gasped for air.

Ice snaked up Sable's body, starting at his feet. "Don't use a spell and accidentally break it!" Shoto warned.

"Cheeks, make me float," Katsuki instructed.

She wasted no time doing as she was told. When she touched him, he pushed off the ground with his feet and used the momentum to his advantage.

Crimson eyes never looked away from Sable. "Drop me!" Katsuki said.

Ochako released her hold on him, and everybody watched him ready to deliver a punch.

"Payback's a bitch!" Katsuki seethed. He didn't use any magic when he punched Sable in the face.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his head slumped forward before Katsuki landed on the ground. In turn, Katsuki backed away from Sable.

Ochako met Katsuki and stood on his left side. Everybody stared at Sable, who didn't budge.

"Is he out?" Mina asked.

Katsuki looked at Momo. "Ponytail, can you make magic-defusing cuffs for this fucker?"

"I'll make a neck cuff!"

Izuku smiled from ear to ear. "Kacchan!"

"Nobody asked you, damn nerd," he huffed.

"Welcome back, dude!" Eijiro exclaimed.

Shoto merely nodded in agreement.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Oi, now's not the time for a shitty reunion. There's work to be done with these Gauntlet fuckers."

"Katsuki, I think you need to rest," Ochako said. She wasn't the only one who noticed his shaky form. "You've already used a lot of magic and energy."

"Yeah, listen to your soul mate," Eijiro teased with a grin.

Katsuki glared at him. "Oi, who said anything about a soul mate?"

Ochako touched his arm, extending a pinky. "They know, Katsuki."

He immediately looked at her. Without hesitation, he stepped into her bubble and sank his lips into hers. He'd cup her face if his hands didn't hurt so damn much.

Mina squealed in delight, while Momo averted her gaze. "S–so bold."

Katsuki rested his forehead against hers. "I fucking love you," he breathed.

She smiled. "I love you too."

"I–I might need to take a breather," he softly admitted.

Quick thinking on her part, she made him float before he collapsed from exhaustion. She repositioned his body so he could be comfortable and kept hold of him. "You're safe now, Katsuki."

* * *

_A/N: Yay, he's back!_


	20. Chapter 20

That late evening, Katsuki awoke in a jolt of panic from a nightmare. He flinched when he pressed hands into the cot to sit up. He was in the medical wing, but unlike any time before, he was secluded to be away from others so he could rest.

"Hey, stay down," Ochako said. Sitting on a chair to his left, she lowered her book to her lap.

He stared at his hands. They were properly wrapped and cared for, thanks to Miss Shuzenji. Sable had him go overboard with his magic. It would take a few days for him to recover under Miss Shuzenji's care.

"Are you in pain?" Ochako asked. "Need any medicine?"

"I'm good," he grunted.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I…remembered some things. That happened."

Her heart broke. "You can tell me."

He avoided eye contact by staring at his lap.

"If you want," she quickly added. "I won't force you."

His voice was low and somber. "I don't like how I was."

"Sable cast the Forbidden Art of Coercion on you," she deadpanned.

"I could have...seriously hurt somebody."

"But you didn't."

He took a calming breath. "Oi, get in here with me."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Bring your book too."

Smiling, Ochako happily crawled onto the cot and settled beside him after he lay down. She opened her book and found her spot.

He kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes. "Love you, Angel."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Eijiro joined Katsuki and Ochako in the room.

"Who invited you?" Katsuki grumbled from the cot, Ochako sitting next to him on her chair. He enjoyed the time when they were alone. Only Miss Shuzenji bugged the two of them.

Eijiro gasped. "Can I not visit my best friend?"

"Tch, fuck off."

Ochako shook her head, small smile along her lips.

Eijiro pointed at the scar he had just above his right eye, looking at the one Katsuki would have. "Hey, dude, we're eyebrow scar buddies! Er, adjacent, but still!"

Katsuki cringed. "Never say that again."

"Scarbrow buds!"

"Never. Again."

Ochako sputtered in laughter.

The sound of her laugh made Katsuki's heart skip. He'd let Eijiro's stupidity slide for now.

"But seriously, dude, how are you doing?" Eijiro asked.

Katsuki raised his hands and glared at the bandages. "I'm sick of these damn things."

"If it's not your head, I guess it's your hands," Eijiro teased.

Katsuki whipped his head to the side and narrowed his gaze. "The fuck was that, Shitty Hair?"

"You know, from when that one student—"

"Dumbass, I know what you're referring to." Katsuki ripped off the thin blanket and moved to stand without using his hands. "I'm kicking your ass."

Eijiro backed up, holding his hands up in defense. "Whoa, no using your magic now."

Katsuki glared at him, standing. "I don't need magic to—"

Ochako touched him when he walked past her, and she grabbed a limb and dragged him over to the cot. She lowered him before releasing her magic and covering him with the blanket.

Eijiro attempted to stifle his laughter with his hands.

"Cheeks, lemme—" Katsuki began.

"No," she denied, sitting back down.

He settled with glaring at Eijiro. "Remember this the next time we pick sparring partners."

"That requires you getting outta here first."

When Katsuki grabbed the blanket again, he froze when Ochako sweetly smiled at him. He merely released it and smoothed it out.

"Dude, teach me that trick!" Eijiro told Ochako.

"Oi, nobody asked you!" Katsuki exclaimed.

* * *

Miss Shuzenji released Katsuki that evening since Ochako promised to look after him. Hardly anybody else was in the hallway as they headed for the common room.

"So when are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know there's something, Angel."

Her shoulders sagged. "It's about our future glimpses..."

He didn't speak so that he didn't interrupt her flow.

"I thought yours could have happened, and mine would happen nine months from now." Her voice dropped. "I was alone in the hospital room with the baby. I was scared something happened to you, and that's why you weren't there."

"Maybe you didn't see me at the time because I was taking a leak—"

She made a face. "Katsuki."

"—but I was there. I'm going to be there. When your glimpse happens, I'll remind you that I was right."

She couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Thank you, Katsuki."

"Damn straight."

The couple entered the common room, and Katsuki was surprised to find the rest of 1-A present. He didn't lose his cool too much, though. "I'm back, you extras," he huffed.

Everybody greeted him at different levels of loudness. "Welcome back!"

* * *

_A/N: Ochako doesn't take any shit from Katsuki XD_


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later, everything felt normal again. Katsuki had Mini distract Ochako in typical Mina fashion so that he could converse with Eijiro.

"I want to do something special for Cheeks," Katsuki stressed.

"Why do you sound mad about it?" Eijiro asked, sitting down on his bed.

Standing by the bed, he flexed his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth. "It needs to be fucking perfect."

"Gotcha. And why are you asking me?"

"I didn't wanna stoop to Icy Hot's level. Or Sparky's."

Eijiro's eyes lit up. "I'm honored."

"Tch."

"Seriously!" He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, what kinda wow factor are we going for? Excitement? Fuzzy feels? Do you want her to swoon?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Every. Thing."

Eijiro got out of bed and walked over to his desk. "I'm gonna need a notebook..."

* * *

That Saturday evening, Ochako was inside of Mina's dormitory. Mina wanted to practice doing makeup on others and chose Ochako as her guinea pig. They chatted about their boyfriends and giggled.

"Oookay, and"—Mina grabbed a hand mirror for Ochako to see herself—"look!"

Brown eyes opened, and she gasped when she saw her reflection. The last time her makeup was like this had been the night of the gala. It was soft and pink, complementing and highlighting her natural features.

She gasped. "You did such a good job!"

Mina beamed at the praise. "Thank you."

"I think it looks better than the last time you did my makeup."

"That was what, the gala?" Mina gasped. "The gala! Ochako, you should put your dress on again!"

She merely laughed it off. "Why?"

Mina grabbed her hand and led the way out of her dormitory. "Because since you mentioned I've improved, I _need _to see the final image."

Sure enough, Ochako ended up in the dusty rose dress. It made her think of Katsuki. She looked at him in a whole new light the last time she wore this.

Mina couldn't stop smiling. "You look beautiful."

Grinning, Ochako twirled around. "I hope I can dress up like this again soon."

"But you are dressed up now."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

A gasp slipped past Mina's lips.

"Oh, no," Ochako chuckled. "What now?"

"Want to take pictures of you like this for your boyfriend?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "Wh–why would I do that?"

"So he can have nice photos of you dressed up. I bet he doesn't have any."

"Well, no..."

"Great! I'll find the heels you wore for the gala, and we'll go outside."

"But it's getting late. The sun's already setting."

Mina stepped over to the closet and searched for the heels. "It'll make for perfect lighting. We can go to the gazebo by the lake. It'll be so pretty to pose you there!"

Ochako knew once Mina had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her. "All right. But only for a little bit since it'll be chilly."

Mina faced Ochako with heels and a wrap in hand. "Put these on and brush your hair so we can get going!"

* * *

On the way to the gazebo, Mina stopped Ochako occasionally for photos if she liked the background. When they rounded the corner, Ochako's breath hitched.

Katsuki waited at the gazebo, wearing what he wore the night of the gala. He looked dashing as ever in the all-black. Crimson eyes didn't look away from Ochako.

Mina slipped the wrap off of Ochako and lightly pushed her forward. Job done, she rushed to leave the couple alone.

Ochako approached the gazebo, getting closer to her boyfriend. "Are we getting married?"

He let out a genuine laugh, smiling at her. "Not yet."

"I had a weird rush that I was walking down an aisle to you."

A spell surrounding the gazebo made the temperature comfortable, and tiny golden orbs provided light to compete with the setting sun. The floating harp began to play music on its own.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Katsuki…" she breathed.

He fought back a grin, wanting to keep his cool composure. "It's just a little something for you, Angel."

"It's perfect."

He held out his hand for her. She took it, stepping into the gazebo with him. His hands positioned them to dance, and he pulled them close together. He pecked the tip of her nose before he led them in a slow dance. The motions were simple enough for now.

"I didn't know you could dance," Ochako said.

"We never did dance together the night of the gala."

"You were too busy standing in the corner," she teased.

"I didn't plan on learning I had a soul mate."

"Now look at you."

Katsuki twirled her around and pulled her in closer than before. "Look at _us_."

A smile curved her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

* * *

_A/N: Do I have it in me to write a little Epilogue? I think so..._


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Five years later, Ochako was alone in a small hospital room. She held her newborn daughter with ash blonde hair. "You're perfect," she softly cooed.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Katsuki emerged with a brown-haired newborn in his arms.

Ochako looked at her husband and frowned. "Did you take our son in there with you?"

"Yeah, I realized it too late," he chuckled, walking over to the bed.

"But there's nowhere to put him down that's sanitary."

"A simple levitation spell solved that."

Ochako rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

A gasp slipped past Katsuki's lips as he sat on the chair beside her. "I was fucking right."

She didn't understand what he meant. "What?"

"You're future glimpse from UA. It happened, right? You were alone in here with our daughter. You mentioned blonde hair back then."

Katsuki and Ochako weren't surprised when they learned she was pregnant. They were thrown for a loop when they learned she was having twins, though. Two babies hadn't been in her future glimpse.

"So here's me keeping my promise from back then, telling you I was right," Katsuki said.

"What a promise to keep."

"And I was right at why I wasn't here with you at the time." He looked down at his sleeping son. "I didn't predict him, though."

"Neither of us did," Ochako chuckled.

Crimson eyes looked into brown. "Thanks for making me a father, Angel."

Her heart melted. "You can take some credit too."

His signature grin curved his lips. "I guess so. What a team effort we've made for these two."

"Soul mate team effort," she corrected.

"There isn't anybody else I'd want as my soul mate."

She knew he meant that with every fiber of his being. "I love my soul mate."

"I know."

She puffed her cheeks out in dismay. "Katsuki..."

"I'm kidding, Cheeks." His smile softened. "I love you too."

_END_

* * *

_A/N 1: I liked the idea that they got a two for one deal!_

_A/N 2: Keep your eye out for my next fanfic! It'll be a BNHA crossover with HP!_


End file.
